Childish Nonsense
by A.M.C. Theaters
Summary: Alice always wanted someone as mad as her to believe in her Wonderland. Peter always wanted someone to have adventures with, forever in Neverland. What would happen were these immortal imaginationalists to meet? PxW, hinted AxH, PxA
1. Chapter 1

_AU: Hello everyone, I'm A.M.C. Theaters or you can call me Amber. Whatever, so I've toyed with this idea for a long time and I've written in it in hopes of posting it when I had more done. But I found that without reviews or readers I had little motivation to write in it. So…Here it is._

_Before Reading…This crossover has many different versions of both stories combined. It has Disney's, Carroll's, And Burton's Wonderlands as well as many versions of Peter Pan; Disney's, Barrie's, 2003's film, and Hook. So as you read and you think something is incorrect, please be sure it is not true to another version before you tell me. _

_This takes place after Alice fell down the rabbit hole and through the looking-glass. Yet she is still young and Burton's version where she is 19 has not occurred yet, though I promise his version will be hinted to plenty. Also, after Peter has met Wendy and her daughter Jane. _

Hide and Seek

The tapping of the rain on the window grew more and more prominent as Alice's hearing grew more acute. She was sure that her heartbeat was waking up the entire neighborhood and her body became chilly. Her throat swelled and was dry and she fidgeted.

Margaret was cleaning their play room—which in the past year had become only Alice's playroom—and Alice feared what her sister would find. All her hopes were focused on her sister never discovering her secret. Yet she knew her sister was keen and careful, far more intelligent than she would admit, and completely logical.

Yet there is always a downfall to logical children… They often tend to be terrible ta-till-tales. "Alice…" Margaret hissed in a chipped tone. The small girl flinched and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Yes?" She replied quickly.

"What," Margaret lifted the object in her hands, "Is this?" Alice inspected the object as if it was foreign and unknown to her.

"I haven't a clue, Margaret." She confessed, taking the object in question and Margaret groaned outwardly. The elder sister's hand reached her brow in exasperation as she shook her head at Alice.

"Alice, you know Mother has asked you to stop this nonsense." She scowled. The stuffed white toy was being petted and cared for by the silence Alice as she spoke. She stroked its long ears and refused to look at her sister. "Rabbits do not wear waistcoats, Alice. Nor do they carry large watches." The tall blond snatched the pocket watch from the small bunny's vest. "You should return this to Father before he misses it."

"He won't miss it." Alice mumbled softly.

"But Mother will; and take away that waistcoat and return it to your doll before Mother sees. Stop thinking of such impossible things and grow up, Alice."

Margaret rushed off and left little Alice alone in the playroom. She hooked the chain of her Father's watch around the white rabbit's hand and smiled sadly down at it. "Impassible, not impossible." She corrected her long-gone sister and sat at the window.

Staring down at the gardens below her window, Alice tried to recall every detail of her 'dream' from years before. It had been four years and Mother had grown quite bothered whenever she would even mention her dreams. Margaret was nearly out in society and far less interested in the games that her and Alice once played as children. As time went on and she started to miss those times dearly, Mother had decided that she spend her time playing with a boy named Hamish.

But the red headed boy was pompous and only succeeded in one thing; angering Alice.

"Alice! Mother says it is time for bed!" Margaret shouted from the door way. Alice pouted and grumbled as she obeyed her Mother and sister's commands. She brushed her blond curls and changed into her nightdress to crawl into bed.

As she fell into her deep sleep she dreamt of talking flowers and disappearing cats. Yet just as the smoking Caterpillar's smoke surrounded her, a sudden noise woke her from her sleep. She gasped and listened carefully, and heard the noise again. She sat up and faced the large window across from her bed.

The noise she had heard was a sort of strange tapping against the glass. Then it turned to scratching and as if the window was trying to open almost as if the wind was pushing against it with all its might. She got out of her bed and ducked beside it to hide as the window was slowly opened. From around the sheets she made out a figure crawling in from the outside and looking about. The shadow seemed to feel certain that it was safe and alone and turned around to face the window. Slowly—even more so than when it was opened—the shadow closed the window carefully all while checking that it was not followed.

Alice started to stand and walk to stand at the foot of her bed, directly behind the shadow as it backed away from the window. She waited patiently until the figure was close enough for her to tell that it was a child about her age. The boy seemed slightly taller than her and was so silent that she was sure if he was not right before her that she would never have known he was tip-toeing about.

"Pardon me." She started and the boy whipped around with such speed that it caused her to jump back as well. He stumbled backwards and away from her, his eyes wide. During his adrenaline rush he had flung out a knife but tucked it away when his eyes landed on Alice. He blinked as if she was some sort of phantom. "Forgive me, are you lost?"

The boy stood tall and placed his hands on his hips. "No I am not." He said proudly in a clipped tone and she stepped closer to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked softly and he began shaking his head in the darkness.

"No." He walked over to the window and searched the scenery from there, being sure to hide himself behind the curtains.

"What are you doing?" Curious little Alice questioned and the boy shushed her.

"Hiding from Tinkerbell." She followed him to the window and stood in plain view. As her lips parted to ask another question the boy grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground. She yelped but saw that he was hiding and followed suit. "We are playing Hide and Seek and I ran out of places to hide."

"Oh, I would like to play!" She cheered in a whisper, facing the boy. He paused his observation of the gardens to look at her.

"Sure, but I am the best Hider in Neverland. You better not get me caught." He warned and she nodded with a smile playing on her lips. "What's your name?" He changed the subject and kept his searching eyes on her.

"Alice Kingsley." She blushed. "What is yours?"

"Peter. Peter Pan." He introduced himself quickly then spun his head back to the window. Alice followed and saw a bright sparkling light float up from the garden. Peter ducked under the window and pulled her with him causing her to gasp again.

"What's that?" She whispered softly.

"That's Tinkerbell." He moved at a sluggish pace to see if the glow was still outside the window. Then he relaxed and turned away from the window and she could only assume that the glow had disappeared. Peter turned to her and smiled a triumphant grin. "Told you I was the best!"

"With all do respect, sir. You didn't have to do much of anything. It's that Tinkerbell that has to do work to find you." Alice corrected as she started over the edge of her window. Peter seemed to ignore her and started to explore the room as Alice's brow started to crease. Facing the boy who was currently attempting to poke his reflection in the mirror. "How did you reach the window?"

"I flew." He stated easily. "What is this thing?"

"A mirror, you don't have one?" The small girl walked over and he shook his head. "Well, look. You can see your reflection and how you look to others." She pointed to them both and Peter leaned in again with his brown eyes squinting at his own image. "Be careful or you might fall in."

Peter stepped back and looked at her as if to question her statement. "Where do you fall?"

"Wonderland." Alice bounced on her toes and folded her hands behind her back.

"Is it like…Neverland?" The blond girl stared up at the boy with her blue eyes full of curiosity. "What?"

"What's Neverland?" She answered his question with a question and he smiled.

"It's a place." For a moment she didn't notice that he was growing taller—or at least _seeming_ to—until he was a full head higher than she was. She looked down and took an intake of breathe as she saw his feet off the ground and started to back away from him. "You—You're flying!"

Peter looked down and shrugged, flying above her and resembled swimming through air. Peter laughed at the girl as she crawled on her bed trying to get away from the flying child. "What's the matter? I told you I flew up here!"

"I didn't think…" She trailed off and he remained still in the air. He was above her bed and watched her calmly as she reluctantly waved her arm under him trying to find reason to his ability. "I've gone mad…" Her whispered words hung in the air before she met Peter's eyes. His eyes scanned hers before his lips curled into a smile. He reached out his hand to her and insisted she takes it.

"Don't be so sure." He moved a bit closer to her. "Do you wanna fly too?"

"Can I?" The blue eyes of Alice almost glowed with excitement at the thought of flying. Peter laughed and nodded. So then Alice—surprising herself—took Peter's hand. He held it tightly in his and flew back, lifting her along over her bed. She yelped at the feeling that was so much like falling down that rabbit hole.

"You okay?" He asked, setting her back on the floor by her window.

After shaking her head and causing her long blond curls to fly she smiled up at Peter. He was standing remarkably on the ground—she had expected him to be flying still—and his face echoed of concern. She looked down in her shame after being so frightened from flying, but saw his hand still lightly held hers. Peter too saw this and pulled it away quickly.

Yet just as he was about to ask her a very important question a noise broke his thoughts. Alice and Peter looked out her window to see a glowing figure tapping insistently at the glass.

"Aw, Tink!" Peter fumed with a roll of his eyes, and he opened the window for her. The small glowing creature jingled and chimed at Peter and it took all of Alice's strength not to barge in on their conversation to ask how he understood it at all. "Okay, alright! Alright, Tink!" Peter shushed and waved his hand at the object whom Alice assumed was a firefly. "A—Alice?"

"Yes?" She broke her thoughts away from the firefly as Peter flew back to her.

"You didn't like flying…Did you?" Peter asked while looking away. She did the same as her brows knitted together.

"It is a bit scary…" She admitted softly and Peter took off his hat. Another jingle came from the firefly and Peter looked back at it before facing Alice. "What's it saying?"

"I have to go back to Neverland." He said and floated backwards in the direction of the window. "But wait!" Suddenly his mood shifted from somewhat sorrowful to ecstatic. He was once again in front of Alice in the blink of an eye. "Could I come back tomorrow if you leave the window open?"

At first Alice stared at him as if he was crazy. Then she realized what he had meant and a smile spread across her lips. "Would you show me not to be scared to fly?"

"Of course!" He slapped his hat back on his head and crossed his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow then! Goodbye, Alice." He said, sweeping into a low-flying bow and shooting out the window without more than a second glance. Alice raced to follow and clutched the curtains while watching the boy fly into the night.

"Goodbye, Peter."

_Please read and review. If I get two reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Have to start somewhere….Thanks for reading! :3_


	2. Neverland

_Thank you everyone who read and thank you those two reviewers. I can't thank you enough for giving this story a chance. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or Alice In Wonderland_

Neverland

At dinner the next evening, Alice found it very difficult not to talk about the flying boy she had met the night before. Through her lessons and small talk with Margaret, Mother and Father, she often found her thoughts floating away like Peter himself did.

"Alice, why don't you show your father how well you recall your lessons?" Mother asked her and Alice jumped.

"What?" She stuttered and under the watchful eye of her Mother and the loving eye of her Father she stood. "Oh…yes, Mother." She folded her hands before her and her feet together and let her sweet voice be cleared before starting. "How doth the little crocodile—"

"Alice!" Mother hissed and the small girl flinched.

"Sorry, Mother." A pause. "How doth the little busy bee improve its shining tail and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale."

"Oh, Alice." The woman groaned and placed her gloved hand to her brow in exasperation. "Will you ever say it correctly? Never mind with that, come sit and finish your dinner."

"Yes, Mother. I'm sorry." She mumbled and returned to her seat. Margaret shook her head at her sister and this caused the child to pout and frown for the remainder of dinner. Then after the family was finished and Alice insisted she was tired, her father followed to tuck her into bed.

"Don't be so afraid to be creative around your mother." Her father said as he pulled the blanket over her.

"But she gets so angry with me, Father." Alice pouted and her father petted her hair.

"She simply wants what is best for you." Alice looked down then back at her father. He picked up her rabbit doll and made it dance on her stomach. She giggled and cuddled with it once he released it. "Remember Alice, no one can ever stop you from make-believing. Not even your mother!" He tapped his finger on her nose and she smiled.

"Goodnight Father." She rolled on her side and into her pillow. Mr. Kingsley stood and turned off the lamps and left his daughter with a call of goodnight.

When she was sure she heard him walking down the end of the hall she scurried out of her bed and to the window. She flung it open, causing a gentle wind to flow into the room, and sat by the window and stared at the sky.

For the most part, Alice felt certain that Peter would come as he promised but the lingering comments that she normally heard from her sister and mother haunted her. Words of her dwindling sanity and the illogical properties of her memories in Wonderland were enough to drive her crazy. Perhaps that is what they wanted, she thought. They continuously told her she was mad just so that one day she will be.

And Alice had to admit…After five years—she had kept track of every year after the rabbit hole—of her families disbelieving ideals she was truly starting to think that Wonderland was only a place from her dreams.

During this thoughtful thinking, Alice had closed her eyes and leaned her head against the side of the open window. She sighed softly, growing tired of waiting to sleep and for Peter, and opened her eyes. Upon opening them she saw Peter right before her and she jumped back only to fall to the ground with a help of surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Peter called as he entered the window and hovered over Alice with his arm toward her. "Let me help you up."

She took his hand and he picked her up only to plop her back on her feet. Peter flew around her almost like a bird of prey and landed right before her. "You're here!" She breathed.

"Of course I am! I told you I'd come back." He crossed his arms and grinned a marvelous grin. Alice looked down and lifted her hand to push her hair behind one ear. "Alice…You okay?"

"You're real, I mean…You're really here." Her statement sounded more of a question and Peter tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? You can see me, I'm real all right!" Alice's look of distrust showed that the 'sanity' her family has stuffed into her was set on Peter being an illusion. Peter, seeing this—or seeing that something was off—lifted his hand and bared his open palm to her. Alice stared at it in uncertainty. "See for yourself."

She stretched out her hand until her soft fingertips grazed the inside of Peter's rough palm. Then she slipped her fingers along his and was in awe that such an 'illusion' could feel so real.

"You don't get out much do you?" Peter asked with a laugh ringing in his voice. Alice pulled her hand away and pouted.

"I have so!" Her small foot pounded on the carpet to emphasize her point.

"Really?" Peter asked with a tone that said he did not trust it. "Well from what I see…You think you're crazy, use a glass thing to see yourself, and you're scared of flying!"

Looking down in shame, Alice admitted he had a point. "I'm only scared of falling."

Peter lifted into the air and around the enter room with Alice watching in curiously. "Well I won't let you fall. I'll catch you!"

"You must be quite lightheaded." Alice stated and Peter laughed with a playful shrug. Alice sat on her bed and Peter stayed put in the air across from her. His stomach was downward and he had his arms holding his chin up with his leg swinging animatedly behind him. He looked as if he were lying on the floor yet there was no floor there. "What do I need to do if I were to fly?"

"Hmmm, faith." Peter said thoughtfully and poked her in the forehead. Alice pulled back with a furrowed brow. "Trust…" He added and tapped himself on the chest—indicating that she was to trust him—as he seemed to move to a sitting position with his legs crossed. "And pixie dust."

"Pixie dust?" Alice repeated and Peter nodded. "Where am I to get pixie dust? I've never even seen a pixie!" Peter grinned, and Alice had the faintest memory of the Cheshire Cat, and he whistled once. Before she could ask what he was doing he was behind her with one hand covering her eyes and the other holding her arm so she would be still. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." He insisted and she clawed fiercely at his hand. Until she heard a small and high ring of bells. "Alice, meet Tink!"

Peter released her and she blinked and stumbled away from him. Yet before she could face the boy a bright, glowing light flooded her vision. Her eyes scorched and burned from the sudden change of darkness to light and she had to blink and turn away before meeting the source of the light.

"What…on Earth?" Alice whispered softly as her eyes met the tiny pin-pricks that were Tinkerbell's eyes. The fairy remained motionless, albeit her wings keeping her up, and met Alice with as much wonder and awe as Alice did in return. "A fairy!"

Peter then took a firm hold of her arms, just above her elbows, and turned her to face him. Alice's amusement was lost and she stared wide-eyed at Peter's sudden actions. "Once you got the dust just think happy thoughts and you can fly." Alice nodded, her lips sewn shut. "I'll hold on in case you get scared again, okay?"

Tinkerbell buzzed around the two twice before encircling Alice in the bright glow of her pixie dust. Alice turned her head every which way to watch Tinkerbell's flight with a large smile of joy on her lips.

As Tinkerbell landed on Peter's shoulder, Alice met his eyes and he calmly muttered to her. "Think about whatever makes you happiest."

"Wonderland." The small girl answered the question that was not needed to be asked. Peter lifted up and was an inch or two taller than her before Alice closed her eyes—and with the hold of Peter's strong and pulling arms—she felt her feet leave the ground. Her eyes shot open and a yelp escaped her lips. Alice's hand latched on to Peter's forearms and he never ended his grip with her own to support her.

Yet as they were over a foot off the carpet, Peter slowly—so as not to startle her—slipped and loosened his hands. Alice looked down and around in panic but once his hands were completely away from her being her floating went off balance.

Toppling over with even less grace than when Father had taken her ice skating for the first time, she collapsed on Peter. His arms wrapped around her to stop her from continuing her fall and her head thumped against his shoulder. Peter laughed, a light and happy sound that shook his whole body and caused Alice to pull away. Her cheeks were lightly pink from her—well, attack of the mysterious flying boy.

Returning her to the ground he let her go and she refused to meet his eyes. "We might need to try another way. No one else has ever been afraid of it." Peter said thoughtfully with one hand tapping his chin.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "Why is it so important that I fly anyway?"

Peter went silent as he looked at the fuming girl. She didn't like being reminded of her fear of falling, he could tell that much. But now she seemed even more than upset with her body turned from him and her arms crossed and head held high.

"Well I want to take you to Neverland." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then flew around her to make her see him. "You'll like it there! It has mermaids, pirates, Indians, the Lost Boys too."

At the mention of mermaids he saw her ears perk up. Her blue eyes slide in his direction at pirates and Indians. Until finally, when he spoke of the Lost Boys, she looked at him. "Lost boys…? Who are they?"

"They're my men! Boys who were lost from their homes and parents. If they are not taken in by a week, they go to me in Neverland." As he spoke he nearly acted out the scene all while flying about the room around her. His voice was growing with enthusiasm and Alice's angry façade was broken.

"It sounds nothing like Wonderland." She said mostly to herself but Peter landed in front of her with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's that?" She smiled lightly, but an abrupt thought the smile faded.

"You…won't believe me." Turning from him again, Peter flew to follow. "No one ever believes me."

"Why not?" He asked and she glanced at him, sitting on her windowsill. "Why don't they believe you?" She shook her head softly. Mother always told her never to even mention Wonderland. That, of course, didn't stop her half the time but she knew that if Mother found out that she told yet another person about her 'crazed nonsense' than she was in deep trouble. And if Mother didn't mention what it was exactly she had planned for punishment; it was worse than the one she _would_ mention. "Alice…What's Wonderland?"

The soft tone of Peter's voice seemed uncharacteristic and strange for her ears to hear from him, even though she had barely known him a day.

"Tell me more about Neverland." She decided to change her tactics and Peter smiled faintly, sitting with her. His legs crossed and he rocked back and forth to begin his tale.

"It's an island."

"Where?" Alice cut in and Peter smiled when she looked down and away, feeling bad for cutting him off.

"Second star to the right, and straight on till morning." Peter pointed out the window and Alice stared up at the starry sky in wonder. "There are all sorts of adventures just waiting to happen everywhere you go in Neverland! You can hunt with me and the Lost Boys for Hook's treasure and end up fighting his beastly crew!" Peter waved his arm around, then unsheathed a dagger and caused Alice to gasp, yet she still held a smile on her lips. "Or the Indians will capture us or we shall capture them and we will all dance and sing late into the night!"

"What of the mermaids!" Alice gushed, leaning in to Peter's enthusiastic descriptions.

"They know of anything and everything going on in Neverland." Alice sighed dreamily at the thought of them and Peter—seeing this—held his hands out. "But don't let that distract you! They will drown you the moment they can!"

"Well they don't sound very kind." Alice pouted and Peter laughed loudly. Alice soon followed and both were soon holding their stomachs in need of air. But suddenly a voice broke their happy moment.

"Alice, are you alright?"

Peter acted on instinct and flew out the window, hiding along the outside of the windowsill. The voice was followed by her father opening the door and peering in. Alice had little time to do anything but stand and face her father.

"Alice, what on earth are you doing?" He asked and she fidgeted in nervousness. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I—I couldn't sleep." She murmured and her father rushed in and petted her hair as he kneeled to her height. He ran his hands threw her hair and Alice found it hard not to look at the window for signs of Peter.

"The dream again…keeping you up?" He stated in more of a questioning tone and Alice simply nodded.

Would Father be worried that a boy was visiting her room, Alice asked herself. Or would he enjoy the boy as much as she did, with a curious air and interest in his ways as she? She did take much after her father and he had taught her that impossible things can happen every day. Then why would a flying boy from a place called Neverland be at all wrong? It wasn't, she answered her own mental question. Yet…If there was nothing wrong with it…Why did she hesitate in telling her father?

"You should get some sleep." Father kissed her forehead and returned to the door. "Goodnight, Alice." He closed the door, and Alice didn't reply, but instead found that she listened for the distinct sound of his footsteps down the hall and scurried back to the window.

Just as she leaned out the window to look for Peter, Peter had zoomed up from under the window in search of Alice. Both children hit each other straight in the head, knocking the boy out into the air and the girl into the floor. Both shouted and held the sensitive foreheads in their hands.

Peter was faster to react after the impact and was back inside Alice's room in moments. He knelt to help her stand, be sure she was alright. "That really hurt!" Alice grumbled and Peter laughed.

"It didn't feel too great for me either!" Alice abruptly stopped her moping and met Peter's eyes. Both children grew eerily silent as they glowered at the other. Yet the seriousness of the moment seemed all too much for them and they giggled and laughed at the faces of the other. "Was that your father?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Do you have a father?"

"No." Peter shook his head in refusal.

"What about a mother?"

"I had a mother once." Peter stated in a clipped tone, his face darkening for a fraction of a moment. "But I left and flew to Neverland."

"The way you speak about it makes me greatly wish to see it." Alice told him, a hint of yearning hiding in her words. Peter circled her in flight once and held his hand to her.

"Then come with me." He took her hand without her permission and started to lead her to the window. "I can show you anything to wish to see, and take you anywhere you wish to go. We shall play games and fight pirates and Indians. You shall meet the Lost Boys and—"

"But how do we get there?" She asked as he was in between the outside and inside of her window. Neither more than the other. Peter froze for a second before giving her arm one last yank, with him out the window and her free hand clutching it with all her might.

"We fly of course!" Alice wretched her hand free of his and backed away from her window.

"I cannot fly, Peter." He landed, all joy lost from his face. "You saw how terrible I am at it, I fear that I will fall to my death before I ever reach your Neverland." As she spoke her bright blue eyes seemed to turn to a dark sea blue as her sadness grew. "I cannot go to Neverland."

"But, Alice—" Peter started, taking a step forward, but Tinkerbell rushed into his face and tingled her little bell voice at him. "Oh, Tink, what does it matter?" Another blurb of bells in response. "Fine, then." He growled and flipped so that he was flying out the window. Alice followed hurriedly, standing on the windowsill and called out his name.

"Peter, wait!" The fairy was long gone, zooming into the stars not bothering to wait for the boy. But Peter stopped to face the girl in blue expectantly. "You will come back tomorrow?"

Without answering he swooped to the window one last time that night to be level with her. "Only if you agree to come to Neverland with me."

"Is it dangerous?" She whispered, leaning slightly as if they were sharing a secret.

"In the most exciting way!" He grinned to rival the Cheshire Cat and Alice too smiled. Then she pulled her hair before her and pulled back slightly into the house.

"Are there Queens or card soldiers?" She couldn't help but ask. If she were to go to his Neverland, who's to say that the Red Queen hadn't reached there in search for her? Peter showed absolute confusion at the mention of those words but she only added more. "Jabberwocky or Bandersnatch?"

"Never heard of them!" He crossed his arms and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll go tomorrow." She nodded and Peter's mood brightened as the sun peaking around a darkened cloud. "I'll go to Neverland."

She couldn't fight the smile as she said the name of his world. Peter spiraled and flipped to show his burst of excitement but he looked over his shoulder at the starry sky in which Tinkerbell had disappeared.

He waved, dipped at the waist with his hat in his hands, and zoomed off. Alice watched Peter until she could no longer see his form in the darkened sky.

"Curiouser and curiouser."

_Please review and tell me what you thought. If they seem a little OC can you please tell me? This is my first story that involves children rather than adults or teens so I'm not really confident in it._

_Thanks for reading, Happy 4__th__ of July!_


	3. Never Wonder

_I am SO sorry that I haven't updated. I've been stuck at one part in the 4__th__ chapter that has been bothering me for ages and I simply couldn't pass it. Now I believe I have. _

_But, I must inform all of you that most of my time is spent on "There's Always A Tomorrow" my main fanfiction. Whatever time I have left I pay it here yet this November I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, so I will not be writing in ANY of my fanfics until then. _

_Thank you for all the reviews and for anyone who gave this story a chance! I'm forever in your debt _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or Alice In Wonderland._

Never Wonder

Alice Kingsley had thought about her promise to the boy throughout the next day. Her father had business with a client which conveniently allowed Mother to drag Margaret and Alice to have tea and playtime with Hamish.

She loathed the idea from the moment news of it reached her ears. Yet as she did every time her family visited the Ascots', she hunted the gardens for that rabbit hole that had taken her to Wonderland. Hoping against all odds that, were she to find it, she could bring anyone she wished who doubted her and show them the wonders of Wonderland.

"Where is your head?" Hamish now asked as he trailed behind her on her hunt.

"Atop my shoulders, as it always is, Hamish." Alice grumbled for the umpteenth time in her short life.

How did her mother expect her to marry or even play with this boy when all he did was whine and complain about her 'strange ways'? He consistently pushed her to do more feminine activities like Margaret, rather than dancing and laying in the flower-covered field of his family's estate. Hamish also pushed her to disregard her Wonderland memories, explaining to her that it was merely fairytales that her father had probably clouded her mind with. This, of course, angered Alice most of all simply because she was very protective of her father and his kind acceptance of her Wonderlandian ideals. Yet Hamish was nothing like her father, he was annoying and temperamental and greatly reminded Alice of the Red Queen or one of her many subordinates.

"Why are we so deep into the garden?" Hamish asked.

"To look for the rabbit hole." Alice answered blandly, pushing aside a bush to check for the dark passageway to Wonderland.

"Absolute nonsense!" Hamish then burst into a fit of laughter that had Alice fuming with rage. She huffed and turned away from the redheaded boy and continued her hunt. Yet it was a shock even for her to hear what she had mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Peter Pan wouldn't have laughed."

To Alice's endless disappointment, the day did not turn in moods as Time went on. Hamish never stopped laughing at her. Margaret never stopped insulting her. Mother never stopped pestering her. Mrs. Ascot—Hamish's mother—never stopped inspecting her. And Father never stopped to stop any of the others from continuing!

By the end of it, Alice was upset and greatly wished to be done with all the grown-up-seriousness of her small world. So that when she finally retired to her bedroom, and her father had left to let her sleep, Alice nearly jumped out of her bed and to her wardrobe.

Were she to go on an adventure to a magical world, that reminded her of her Wonderland yet was so vastly different, she would like to be dressed when she did so. Alice chose a dress that was not as stuffy and dolled up as the dresses Mother made her wear to the Ascots. It was a pale blue with small straps as sleeves and a white touch to detail as a way of distinguishing her from any other girl.

She brushed threw her hair and pulled on her simple black buckle shoes. And it was then, as Alice was standing and pulling on her black and white stripped fingerless gloves, that her open window became occupied.

Peter stood at the edge of the window and Alice ran up to greet him. The boy bowed at the waist and she curtsied as Tinkerbell arrived beside him. Peter didn't feel the need to ask her again to go with him to Neverland, seeing that she was dressed and unafraid to be by the window with him. Alice simply nodded and smiled, which led to Peter tilting his head from Tinkerbell towards Alice, to indicate that the fairy was allowed to douse her in dust.

Tinkerbell buzzed around Alice several times, clouding her in a golden light before fading in the darkness. Once the fairy was perched on Peter's shoulder again, he held out a hand for Alice. "Come away to Neverland with me, Alice." Feeling a rush of nervousness, Alice quickly took his hand before she had time to doubt her intentions. Peter lifted into the air, flying outside with ease and never letting his smile fade. Yet as Alice stood on her windowsill, hand holding tightly onto Peter Pan's, she hesitated. Her blue eyes scanned the gardens beneath her and a rush of cold air flooded her in fear. "Fly with me." Peter encouraged.

Alice closed her eyes, and when they opened she looked at Peter with as much seriousness as an adult, tenfold. "Don't let go."

Peter nodded and Alice remembered what he told her the night before, and letting her thoughts fly back to Wonderland…Alice lifted out of her window. She kept her eyes closed but felt her hair sliding against her shoulders and cheeks and the skirt of her dress shifting with the air. Her feet no longer touched the ground and Peter gently pulled her away from the window.

Alice wobbled and her brow creased in worry but Peter caught her other hand and started to pull her faster through the air.

The wind rushed past Alice's ear and her eyes squeezed shut even tighter, her hands nearly cutting off circulation in Peter's hands. But then the wind started to slow and eventually came to a stop. She hovered where she was and in a softly questioning voice called, "Peter?"

"Open your eyes." He whispered and reluctantly, she obeyed.

Behind him she saw an endless starry sky, and looked around herself to take in her surroundings. What she saw made her yelp in shock and lunge at Peter for safety. What she saw was the city of London sprawled out below her with carriages, horses, and people rushing about below them. Peter chuckled twice at her shocked clinging to him, and Alice in embarrassment started to pull away from him slowly.

Her hand still held his as she stared down at London underneath her. Gradually, her shocked and frightened face melted into a pleasant and wondrous smile of triumph.

"I'm flying!" She breathed and Peter laughed and nodded. "I'm actually flying!"

"Told ya you wouldn't fall." Alice looked at him again and she now saw that his smile was plastered onto his face. He seemed to have no choice _but_ to smile.

"To Neverland?"

No need to tell him twice, she thought as he wrapped an arm around her and shot up through the air. The sudden increase of speed made Alice scream and hold onto Peter's shirt desperately, but he did nothing to slow his flight.

"Too fast!" She shouted over the strong wind working against them.

"Might as well get it over with!" He called nonchalantly in a heartbeat. Soaring through the air, Alice was slowly becoming accustomed to the feeling—knowing that she at least has Peter holding onto her—and risked opening her eyes.

They were now among the stars and zooming around planets as Peter returned with the girl in blue to his home. Alice gasped at the beauty of it all, and wondered why Peter would hide with her in her room when he had these gorgeous sites waiting for him. But then Peter used the arm he had hooked along her waist to yank her tighter to him.

"Hold on." He warned and she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and the other clutched his shirt still.

Alice found her curiosity and (though rarely used) ever present hint of bravery had encouraged her to keep her eyes open as they entered the Second Star to the Right. They burst through it as though breaking through water, and a bright array of many colors rushed around them but Peter never faltered. Until finally they were flung out in a strong burst of energy, causing them to spiral through the air.

Peter, being advanced and practiced in entering Neverland, quickly righted himself and slid his arm away from Alice. He gave her an encouraging smile as he parted from her but kept one hand latched to hers. Thus allowing her to fly for herself.

As they approached, the sun was just beginning to rise and Alice could make out the silhouette of an island. Squinting to see despite the bright sunlight, she saw a beautiful and lush land of green forests and jungles and waters of blue lakes, streams, and oceans. She looked over to Peter, who she found was watching her carefully to catch her reaction, and could only smile in amazement.

"Neverland is beautiful!"

Instead of answering, Peter dove and brought Alice with him, and he reached out his hand to brush against the water. Alice did the same and she reluctantly slipped her hand away from Peter's. Feeling comfortable that she was close enough to the water that were she to fall, she would land in the water safely.

She let her hands run through the water and she beamed with pride and happiness. Alice flipped onto her back and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of flying rush by her and embed itself in her bones.

"Come on!" Peter broke her calming moment and she looked at him as he flew ahead of her. He waved his arm for her to follow. "Bet you can't fly as fast as me!"

"That's not fair!" She shouted as she tried her best to catch up to him.

Peter laughed merrily. "Whoever said I was fair!" He asked, flying backwards, which only made Alice try harder to reach him. But all too soon they reached the island, yet instead of taking her anywhere in particular he continued to fly all around the island. She chased him and found that flying simply took getting used to after she forgot about her falling fear.

Alice reached Peter's side and he spun around her as they continued ahead. Tinkerbell seemed to be the fastest, even beating Peter. Her trail of pixie dust sparkled between the two and Peter gripped Alice to yank her in the direction that Tinkerbell was leading them to.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a giggle.

"To meet the Lost Boys!" He exclaimed and suddenly dived toward the trees. Alice closed her eyes, not liking the feeling of diving toward the ground compared to flying horizontally. It was too much like falling for her.

Then, to Alice's displeasure, Peter stopped suddenly and dropped her down a hole. Alice screamed as she slide down along smooth wood, flashing memories of floating furniture and other objects bursting through her mind, and she tried to see where it ended. "Peter!" She screamed and was not answered. Then there was a light, and before she fully absorbed what it was, she was in a room and sitting on soft green moss.

Alice looked around and ran her fingers along the moss, she saw walls of dark wood and what appeared to be branches, roots, or carvings twisting all around the area. Animal skins were hung every which way and candles helped to light the area.

When her blue eyes looked directly ahead of her she felt her cheeks warm and she stood to fix her skirt. Peter sat in what looked to Alice like a makeshift throne clad in twisting twigs and soft furs. One leg was draped over the arm of the throne and he leaned heavily on the other, smiling at Alice, Peter swung a sword around. She started to walk toward him, but didn't pay much attention to him as she inspected his home.

"Where are the Lost Boys?" She finally asked, tilting a head toward him.

"Probably hunting, they'll be here soon. Good thing they didn't see you flying though!" Peter said and Alice could not resist her curiosity to ask questions.

"Why?"

Peter blinked once when he realized what he said and looked off as he thought of an excuse. "No reason. They sometimes get flyers and birds confused." Was all he said and Alice shot him a sly look as she slid her fingers through a light brown fur hanging from a branch.

"So you've brought others before…"

Before Peter could stutter out an explanation, shouts and calls came from all about the enclosed room rang out around them. Alice rushed around to hide behind Peter's chair as he did nothing but sit pleasantly and wait.

What appeared to Alice to be the Lost Boys all arrived via slides and strange sort of doors, Alice noted that they all wore clothes of animal fur or skin and each covered in dirt. They were dirty and loud, loud enough to cause Alice's ears—sensitized by days of silence with Mother and Margaret—to ring and she only hunched behind Peter's chair more.

When the boys spotted Peter they crowded around him and asked questions and demands for adventures as Peter simply smiled.

"Did you hear any more stories?" One asked and Peter shook his head. All the boys held a collective 'aw' and slouched with their heads hanging low in disappointment.

"But I found a new Story Teller!" Peter cheered and the Lost Boys were energetic in seconds. Peter turned his head to see Alice through the holes of his throne and gave her a charming smile to bring her out. When he saw that she did not budge, he flew up and around, gripping her shoulders he led her around the chair and toward the boys. "Lost Boys, this is Alice!"

"Pleased to meet you." Alice curtsied and the boys stared at her, then at Peter. One boy leaned to another and whispered softly.

"She ain't nothing like Wendy."

Alice saw that the boys were side-glancing at Peter and she also turned her eyes to him in interest. She saw that Peter's smile had dropped and a serious glare came from his eyes and was aimed at the boy who had spoken.

"Do you tell stories?" Another boy asked, seemingly wanting to pull attention away from Peter's foul expression.

"Not normally…" Alice replied softly and the boys all shot Peter looks of disbelief which Alice did not understand.

"She doesn't tell stories?" One boy shouted.

"Why'd you bring her!" Another added.

"She ain't like Wendy!" The same one who had stated it before added.

Not only did she see that the boys were crowding Peter, but that Peter had grown so silent and his eyes so steely that she knew he was not in a mood worth adventures. As the Lost Boys continued to bother Peter about how Alice is an insufficient mother, Alice thought over what she could do to help the situation.

"What I meant…" She said loudly to get the attention of the Boys and Peter. "Was that I don't normally tell stories…that doesn't mean I can't."

The Lost Boys then crowded around her and asked a sea of questions. They asked if she knew certain stories like Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and more. Yet when she thought about all these stories and the boys kept talking she realized they knew them all. If they wanted a story teller…shouldn't they want unknown stories? New stories?

"I don't know much about princesses." She stated with effect and the Boys hushed to listen to her. "But I do know quite a lot about Wonderland!"

"Wonderland?" Every single boy in the underground-tree-home gapped in unison.

"Wonderland!" Alice cheered happily. "Of the Jabberwock, JubJub, and the frumious Bandersnatch!"

"What're they?" One boy with curly blond hair, thickly covered with dust and dirt, asked her with his jaw ajar. Alice smiled at how these boys seemed just as curious as she was when she first found Wonderland. They weren't laughing at her, nor ignoring her comments or shooting them down right away.

"They are some of the most fearsome creatures in all of Wonderland!" She gushed. "And they are the most favored pets of the Red Queen!"

"I've never heard this story." Peter cut her off and Alice blushed, yet when she looked away from the Lost Boys to find Peter, she saw that he was once again lounging on his throne.

"Why does it matter if it has been heard before?" Alice interrogated, stepping up to Peter but only causing him to smirk. "I would think that hearing a new story would be refreshing."

"What is the point of being refreshed?"

"Well if you did not want new stories, then why did you bring me here and not informing me that you wanted me to be your Story Teller?" Alice snapped and Peter watched her carefully. His scrutinizing eyes inspected her and she held her head high. "Well?" She demanded when he said nothing.

"I brought you so you could fly!" He stated, slamming his feet on the ground to emphasize his point.

"Did I have to come here to do so?" She questioned and Peter was again silent. Alice faced the Lost Boys and repeated her question. "Did I?" Every boy shook their head violently in refusal. Crossing her arms, she turned a superior look to Peter with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. "You have no need to hold back my imagination by bringing me here. My world is much more creative!"

"_Your_ world!" Peter seethed. "_Creative!_ Earth is nothing compared to Neverland! It is only full of boring adults forcing children to grow up!" Peter stood and balled his fists at his side during his rant.

"I wasn't speaking of Earth, or even London, Peter Pan." She spat his name, turning her side to him in stubbornness. "I was talking about Wonderland."

"I've never heard of the place!"

"Only those with _imagination_ have heard of it!"

"I have imagination!"

"I bet mine is better!"

"Oh really?" Peter countered. With little to no concentration at all, Peter created a red shining apple to form in his hand. Grinning, he took a monstrous bite out of it. "Beat that!"

Without wasting a moment's time, Alice—with as much ease as Peter—imagined a matching red apple to form in the hands of every Lost Boy, Peter, and herself. Stunned, Peter's narrowed eyes rounded into disks. "What?" Alice asked, seeing the same look on the Lost Boy's faces.

"You can imagine things too." Peter stated and Alice tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you saying?" She asked curiously.

"Do that again." She lifted an eyebrow at Peter's demand. "Make something!" He elaborated. Alice—unsure of the reasoning in it—imagined a shining gold watch to float in the air between them. The object sparkled in the light and gleamed as it ticked softly. Peter noted that the clock was going counter-clockwise and that the numbers were reversed as well. The long chain that held the palm-sized disk weaved through the air toward Alice and linked around her neck.

The Lost Boys and their leader seemed astonished and Alice did not comprehend what was so shocking. She could imagine in her dreams and in Wonderland. "I don't see what is so interesting. You can imagine too." She outright stated.

Peter blinked. "Only Peter can do that." One Lost Boy explained and Alice realized she should learn their names.

"Why only Peter?" She asked and they all looked to the boy in green. Peter lifted into the air and moved to float before her and stare at her in interest. Alice leaned back the more Peter leaned closer to inspect her until her legs toppled over and she fell to the ground. The Boys laughed loudly but Alice pouted to ignore them and Peter seemed to not hear them as he continued looking at her and the watch. "What?" She snapped sourly and he blinked again.

"But you're a girl!" Peter gasped and she lifted her eyebrow at him.

"Of course I'm a girl. And what exactly is the point of it?" She crossed her arms Peter sat back in the air and scratched his head.

"I didn't know girls could imagine anything but stories." His words were more of speaking out of thought rather than an explanation to her question. This only bothered Alice more than his insulting comment.

"I didn't know boys could fly to begin with." Alice shot back and Peter's eyebrows lifted at her words. Alice stood up and brushed dirt off her skirt. "Or be so terribly rude to their guests!"

"Wh—What?" Peter asked, his head shaking as he actually focused on her words.

"You're outright assumptions of the way all girls must be is so insulting I find it very hard not to burst where I stand!" Alice elaborated with pointed diction and firmness in her tone which only confused Peter more.

The Lost Boys gasped and one exclaimed, "You're exploding!"

"No!" Alice stomped before she turned on the spot to find a way out of the Tree Hideout. When her eyes landed on a ladder that vanished up a dark hole she faced Peter again. "But I _am_ going home!"

The hot-headed blond went for the ladder and climbed up it while ignoring Peter's comments. She pretended not to hear them, but she most certainly did.

"Fine! Wendy was better than you anyway!" Alice bit her tongue not to reply. "A better flyer too!" Peter scoffed as he tried to continue the fight she had ended. "Even Jane was more fun than you!" The Boys gasped and Alice assumed this Jane was not much fun at all.

At that, Alice stopped at the top of the ladder and looked at Peter with a glare. "For someone who seems to dislike girls you certainly bring a lot of them here!" Peter stared at her, angry and shocked at her words. He felt very much insulted and didn't bother to watch her go. Yet when Alice reached the woods around the Tree Hideout, she found that she was much more lost in Neverland than she ever was in Wonderland.

She marched along overgrown trees and twisting bushes intertwined with vines. Alice talked to herself and reasoned that it was all Peter's fault for her leaving her bedroom at all. Had he not bribed her into flying so she would have adventures? He said nothing about story-telling and she found it very unfair of him to assume that she would excel in it.

"I haven't a clue where I am!" She kicked a large leaf and sat on a rock in a huff. "At least Wonderland has signs!"

How was she to find her way home? Granted that Neverland was an island rather than a continent like Wonderland, yet she was not at all sure which way to go to reach the beaches of it. But once she got to the beach how was she to return to London? She had flown there with Peter so perhaps, she reasoned, she had to fly to get back.

Standing, Alice thought about what she had to do to fly. Yet she had only done so once with Peter and was not confident in doing so without him. Yet she thought about Wonderland and the parties she had with Hatter, her feet lifting in the air. She grinned in triumph but landed back again. Distressed and bothered, she tried to jump but found that she could not fly no matter how merry her thoughts.

"Pixie dust!" She let it click in and kicked the air once more.

Sitting down on the rock again with her head in her hands, Alice reflected back to her time spent in the Tulgey Woods. Oh, how she wished Cheshire would find her and lead her into the right direction.

Alice regretted running out on Peter as it dawned that she couldn't get home without his help. She found that she had a terrible habit of losing her temper and running out only to get into a worst situation. After all, didn't the Caterpillar tell her to mind her temper?

A faint ringing chimed and Alice thought it was Tinkerbell. But when she looked around and found the yellow sparkling trail of the fairy, she saw the small creature going the other way.

"Hey! Wait!" She called but the fairy continued on.

Figuring that the fairy was not Tinkerbell she still followed until she saw more strands of floating gold. Climbing over rocks and branches, Alice arrived at a large hallow tree from which the sun itself seemed to be trapped in. She slowly made her way to the tree in curiosity until she found that the heavenly glow was in fact a large population of fairies.

As Alice's face lit up with the radiating light of the fairies her curiosity bubbled to a high point with endless questions. "Excuse me?" As instantly as she spoke a fairy flew into view.

It was a boy with brown hair that—like his skin—shined with a glow. She saw his wings as they fluttered and the fine clothes that he wore which seemed to be made of leaves. His face was smaller than one of the pearls on Mother's necklace. He chimed and she had to take a blinking moment to understand that he was talking to her.

"Can you understand me?" She asked and the fairy boy nodded. "I came here with Peter Pan." The fairy smiled and nodded, dashing to fly around her twice before she held a hand out and he landed on her palm with ease. "Can you help me?" The fairy nodded and chimed as he sat with crossed legs on her hand. Alice couldn't help but smile at the fairy.

Maybe she didn't need Peter's help after all.

_Sooo…yeah. Two head-strong children in one sitting? Yeah…I thought it just wouldn't end well at first. So…ya. Please review and wish me luck in NaNoWriMo!_


	4. What to do With an Alice?

_I am so sorry I have not updated this in so long! I was busy with NaNoWriMo (first the competition, then editing) for my book about pirates. "Without Names or Guilt" it's called! Anyway, in between that I have been working on my other stories and I even came up with new novel ideas. So my mind has been busy! Never fear! For, two of these stories are related to this one. The first, "Never", and the second, "Wonder". _

_So, thank you all for your patience. :3 This chapter is quite a bit longer. Please tell me your thoughts!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY version of Peter Pan OR Alice In Wonderland. _

What to do With an Alice?

Peter left the Tree Hideout soon after Alice but in a different direction. He flew high into the clouds of Neverland at zooming speed and without Tinkerbell. Once he was treading over Earth's clouds rather than Neverland's, he found he didn't even realize the amount of ease it took him to find the Darling House.

Well, it wasn't the Darling House since Wendy married, but it still remained much the same.

His fuming anger dwindled some as he perched on the windowsill. One door was closed and the other was opened slightly, to keep the cold air out and for Peter to know that he was always welcome. With a form of reluctance that was rare in Peter Pan, he pushed the window open to sit on the inside.

The lights were out but he saw a small figure in the only bed left in the nursery. Peter slowly floated above the bed to poke the sleeper on the shoulder. "Danny? Danny, wake up!"

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes to see Peter Pan. The original Lost Boy noted that even in the dark he saw that Danny was not five years old anymore. He seemed to be about Alice's age…Maybe older.

"Peter Pan!" The boy called with as much enthusiasm as he did the last time Peter saw him when he returned Jane.

"Where's Wendy?" He asked and the boy tossed off his blanket and Peter crossed his legs to wait in the air. Danny dutifully went through his house and decided to wake everyone rather than just his mother.

A woman with light brown hair and pretty blue eyes walked in as she adjusted her robe around her. Another female—younger than the last—followed in behind the older and both stood to smile at Peter. He felt his heart beat faster by only a second as the nearly identical women welcomed him.

"Peter!" Jane cheered and Peter darted around her to see how she has grown since he last saw her. She followed him by spinning on the spot and just as he was lifting a curl of her long hair to question why it was no longer short, his thoughts were broken by a voice.

"Hello, Peter." Wendy spoke with a smile.

Peter felt himself grow a chill as he quickly faced her and took off his hat to bow. Warmth swelled over his chest and face just as it had when he met her long ago. Actually, it wasn't very long for him but it seemed to be very long for her.

"Hello, Wendy." He replied and felt his feet touch the floor only to realize that he didn't wish to lower himself. His happy thought now made him sad.

"What is it Peter?" Before he could properly answer a man's voice was heard and Peter shot to the ceiling. Wendy turned to Jane and hurriedly whispered. "Go distract your father, please. I need to speak with Peter." Jane nodded and left the two alone. Peter lowered to sit on the floor and Wendy sat upon Danny's bed. "What is troubling you, Peter?"

He looked up and shook his head. "Nothing."

"I thought you came to talk with me? If there is nothing wrong I don't see why you are here." Peter avoided looking at her, tightening his arms around his legs, and his lip pouting slightly. "Is it the Boys?"

"No." He refused and Wendy sighed.

"A new girl?" At Wendy's words Peter flew up to walk on the air much like one would pace a room. He let his upset anger towards Alice return as Wendy watched him with interest.

"She can Imagine things, Wendy!" He turned to face the first girl he ever taught to fly in a fluster. "She can make things just like I can! I didn't know anyone but me could do that!" Wendy tried to hide a chuckle. "And, she can't fly!"

"Well, Peter…Neither could Jane. I wasn't a fair flyer myself, either." She reasoned and he shook his head.

"You were an amazing flyer." He hurriedly countered her and Wendy smiled sweetly. Peter's face grew faintly pink and he went on to explain his problem with Alice. "She _can_! She just _won't_! She is scared of flying!"

"Flying isn't for everyone, Peter. Do you know what she is scared of about it?" Peter ran his hand through his hair in what seemed to Wendy like frustration.

"She keeps saying something about a Wonder World. And she only talks about that place and the strange things there. She doesn't tell any stories but keeps mentioning a Queen and words I can't even say!" He flipped in the air before hovering with his arms crossed.

"You can't expect every girl to be like me, dear." Wendy reached out a hand to turn Peter's chin to look at her. "Perhaps these Wonder-stories are much like your adventures. Did you consider that, Peter? That she may love this world she speaks of as dearly as you love flying, and fighting?"

"Well…No." He looked down slightly and Wendy smiled.

"Do not torment her about her fear of flying or she will never wish to fly at all." The worry in Peter's face at her words showed Wendy that he was listening. "You have to teach her slowly that she can trust you and trust the Pixie Dust. She is lacking the faith in herself and the trust in you." Peter's eyes widened as he realized that she was right in her words. Even though she had never met or seen Alice and he had just barely spoken about her. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and Wendy drew to attention.

"What? Where did you last see her?"

"The Tree Hideout. She got a little mad and said she wanted to go home when she left. Then I came here to see you." Peter didn't understand the look of worry and slight signs of being irked that washed over the older woman's face.

"So there is a lost, upset girl wandering around Neverland without you there who cannot fly?" Peter lifted a brow and nodded slowly. He was completely unsure as to why Wendy seemed mad at him and getting angrier but the feeling of her being upset with him still had the same impact as it did when she was a child. It made him feel sick inside and his chest twist in guilt. "Did it not occur to you that she may run across the mermaids or Indians? She is probably lost and frightened. Or even worse…She might have come across Hook!"

"I…Didn't think of that." Peter admitted and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Peter, you need to go back and find her." He looked away and his brows knitted together. Wendy took his hand and pressed on. "Be yourself and explain things more thoroughly for her. But say you are sorry for taking her there in the first place, she seems less willing than Jane from what you tell me. Then, if she still wants to, take her home."

"What if she's still mad at me?"

Wendy smiled sadly and started to nudge his floating form toward the window. "No girl can stay mad at you forever, Peter Pan."

Peter blushed faintly before taking off his hat to bow to Wendy. Saying his goodbyes to the Darling family, he flew into the night sky toward Neverland all the while contemplating what he would say to Alice when he found her.

Back in Neverland, Alice was trying with pronounced determination to understand the fairy before her. His endless ringing and chiming of explaining how to fly seemed to prove harder to understand than Alice originally thought.

"I know I have Pixie Dust! I just don't want to leave the ground!" Alice said in exasperation. The Fairy seemed to say something to counter her words and she rolled her eyes to answer a question she wasn't sure he even asked. "I know I have to leave the ground to fly I just…" Alice let out a deep sigh. "I don't want to fall."

She tossed a brief look at the Fairy and sat down on a fallen tree to rest her chin on her hand. The Fairy proceeded to sit on a twig extending from the log that Alice currently sat on with a twinkle of his bell-like voice.

"If only I hadn't fallen down that hole." She sighed and the Fairy ringed. "A rabbit hole, you see." She clarified.

Another chime of his voice.

"No, I was following a White Rabbit in a waist coat with a watch. I was curious as to how he could talk and why he was dressed as such. I followed him and fell into Wonderland where I ended up getting just as lost as I am here!"

As she explained her past other-worldly experience to the Fairy she felt a smile crawl onto her face. Normally she ended up shutting herself up before she went too far in her ramblings of Wonderland. Yet she was talking to a fairy…Another creature Mother consistently told her was not real. If this little glowing person could be holding a conversation with her what is there to say that there cannot be a mad world full of backwards people?

"I would rather be in Wonderland than Neverland."

Alice wasn't aware that at that moment a boy in green was hiding in the trees to watch as she lamented her problems and sat with her chin resting in her hand.

"Though, while I was in Wonderland whenever I got truly lost…A Cheshire Cat would appear and assist me in some small way. He was a little confusing and his haunting words often left me more frightened than relieved." Another sigh passed Alice's pouting lips. "I simply wish for some familiar face to appear," Peter's hope was lifted, "from Wonderland."

And his hope was crushed.

Should he break her private thoughts and brace her fury? The brave and bold Peter Pan was at a loss of actions. Shaking his head of the thought he returned his attention to Alice.

The Fairy then suddenly floated to be at eye level with Alice, stunning her to alert so she could try and understand him. He motioned as he rang to try and make his words more clear to the Earth Girl. She stared in confusion though Peter could comprehend every word the Fairy said. And what the Fairy said—what Alice failed to see—was about Peter. It wasn't until the Fairy placed his hands on his hips then mimicked Peter with a bow offered to an imaginary person.

"Oh, you mean Peter!" She guess and the Fairy nodded, relieved that she finally got something out of him. "What about him? I can't go back!"

The Fairy insisted and Alice shook her head determinately thus causing her golden hair to fall over her shoulders.

"He is probably still very angry with me." She said hopelessly with her blue eyes pleading with the Fairy. Peter felt guilty for snapping at Alice and assuming she was as tolerant as Wendy and Jane. He had to remember that Wendy grew up with stories of him and she did the same for Jane too. Alice hadn't even heard of him before they met. "Let us try again, shall we?"

Peter watched with interest as Alice was covered again with the sparkling dust that seemed to weave into her hair of the same color. She then closed her eyes tightly while trying to stretch taller, as if going on her toes would increase her chance of flying. As bad as Peter felt he still found the image funny and tried not to laugh.

"This is pointless!" Alice broke her unwavering posture with dismay. "I'll never be able to fly my way home."

Peter then brought up the resolve to land on the ground a few feet behind Alice. His light-footing kept him unknown to her but the Fairy saw him and tried to get Alice's attention. Peter was trying to find what words would be best to start apologizing. He didn't like apologizing. Apologizing was adult business. He took off his hat and started to strangle it in his dirty hands as he made various 'um's and 'uh's before finally settling with a beginning. "A happy thought."

Alice whipped around in shock to see him. "Peter!"

"You…You need a happy thought."

"I can do it myself, thank you!" Alice turned her back to Peter stubbornly. Her arms crossed and Peter sighed.

"I didn't mean to be mean." Peter tried to reprimand himself miserably. "I should have told you that the Boys want a Mother." He muttered and placed his hat back on his head, feeling like his words were falling on deaf ears.

"A Mother?" Alice cut in and turned to the side so her eyes could slide over to Peter's.

"Yes. A Mother like Wendy. They really miss Wendy." He sighed, knowing that even though many of the memories he has are forgotten for him to remain a child that those he did retain all surrounded Wendy. He also knew that he shouldn't have let the Boys—especially himself—get so attached to Wendy. "Wendy was our first Mother."

"What happened to Wendy, Peter?" She asked and fully faced him.

Peter turned his forest green eyes away from her and toward the ground. When she called his name again he looked up at her with the gleam of memories saddening his eyes. "She grew up."

"Everyone grows up."

Peter's sad eyes grew solid with the topic of seriousness. Alice hit a nerve. "No! No one has to grow up! They grow up because they leave!" Peter's voice had risen as his fists curled at his sides. Alice took a step back and the Fairy flew off. It was pointless to say that Alice hadn't noticed the darkening sky or the rush of sudden wind. "They all leave or become pirates. Why do they all want to grow up?"

"It is a normal thing to do, Peter." Alice reasoned.

"No! I do not want to grow up! I never will! No one can make me!" He snapped and Alice grew sympathetic, almost completely forgetting her anger towards Peter as she watched his heartbroken rage. "No one can catch me and make me a man!"

Alice took a step toward him to which he instantly fell back in defense. Being her stubborn self, she took one of his hands in both of hers. "I do not want to grow up either, Peter." Almost as soon as she spoke the wind slowed to a steady breeze. The clouds too receded until they were a pale grey rather than the dark black they had been. "I will not ask you to grow up _ever_."

A moment stopped the wind and entire world of Neverland when sky blue eyes met forest green ones. Peter tore his eyes away and shook his hand free from hers which he hadn't noticed he was clutching to. "But you still want to go home."

"Yes." Alice looked down as well with a nod. "I can't be your mother, Peter. I'm…I'm just a child."

An echo flooded his foggy mind. It was something Wendy had said but he couldn't place the memory exactly. It was probably one of the few about her that he forgot along with the rest of his adventures. After all, the only reason he went to Wendy to hear his stories was because he personally forgot them to remain eternally young.

"I'll take you home."

Alice smiled but Peter could not understand why she still seemed sad. He lifted into the air and waved for her to follow. Upon seeing her reluctance he remembered that he had watched her for several minutes try and fail at flying on her own.

"I can't do it alone." She murmured and Peter circled around her.

"Well, if you want to get home you got to fly yourself!" He beamed at his newest idea for a game. "I brought you here, you take yourself back." He flipped in the air. "I'll lead the way!" He exclaimed and Alice wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't know…"

"You flew when we got here!"

"That is different. You were helping me."

Peter shook his head. "Nuh uh, you flew from the ocean to the hideout all by yourself. Just do it again."

"Perhaps because I was already flying? I just need help getting started…" The suggestion was sound but Peter refused to help her in his game. After all, it was amusing to watch her get frustrated. "You still will not help me?"

He grinned as he floated cross-legged and arms folded over his chest. Alice sighed and brushed her hair back.

"How else can I fly if not just shooting up?" She asked herself, considering that maybe putting herself in a dire situation she could fly herself to safety. "I will not leap off a cliff, before you suggest that." She pointed out to which Peter closed his open mouth.

"You…could run down a hill and see if the wind will pick you up?"

"That would work?"

"I've done it before…but I can fly. You can't." He shrugged and Alice looked around until she saw a decline in the jungle.

"I'll try."

She walked over to the slope and made a path with her eyes so she would not have to run into a tree. There were a few rocks or fallen trunks that she would have to jump over. She didn't mind those because the jumps might cause her to fly. Yet the jungle was dark even in mid-day and she could not see as far as she would like to.

"Faith, trust, and Pixie dust." She whispered to herself as Peter flew to position himself next to her. That way, he could soar with her and help her if need be. She met his eyes and smiled. "Here we go!"

Without allowing herself to second guess her choice she dashed with surprising speed down the hill. Peter chased after her and she jumped over a rock—nothing.

"Think happy thoughts!" He reminded her and she immediately tried to do so.

"Tea parties." She panted.

Still, nothing.

"Smiling cats!"

Another leap over a high log did not work.

"Painting flowers."

Alice kept dashing down the hill but still she could not fly. She closed her eyes tightly and was aware of how fast she was going due to the pounding of her feet on the ground of Neverland. Spontaneously she would try to jump into the air as she ran to try and fly. Still, nothing.

"Alice!" Peter shouted but she was too determined to stop.

"Dancing lobsters!"

"Alice, stop!" Peter tried again and she opened her eyes just as a flash of red crashed into her. The object jolted back and she felt tingled from running and suddenly stopping. She shook her head and blinked up at who she ran into—literally.

The man was clad in red velvet, gold, and black. His black hair hung in long ringlets and his frightening eyes shined of a blue far different from Alice blue. She took a step back as her eyes landed on the sword holstered at his side, the crowds of dirty men around him, and all their eyes upon her. The red man stood ahead of them all and closest to her. He lifted a hand to force her chin up and have her face him. Yet as he made contact with her skin she didn't feel flesh, but metal. "What have we here, Pan?"

"Don't touch her, Hook!" Peter spat as he shoved his way in between the two. As Alice stepped further back she saw what had touched her was not a hand…but a hook.

Peter drew out his sword. "You've found a new playmate, I see. Does she tell stories?" Hook asked and leaned around Peter to nod at Alice. She coward away from the pirate. "Yet she can't fly, can she?" He pouted and sarcastically leered at Peter as he clicked his tongue. "What a shame."

Peter said nothing as he kept tense eye contact with the man and his sword was still aimed at the man's chest. He moved to stand beside Alice and wrapped an arm around her waist without breaking his stare with Hook. She could not be sure what his plan was but just in case he chose to fly she snaked her arms around his neck and braced herself close to him. His arm tightened around her as she did so. Alice looked back at Hook who was grinning at her wickedly. She was almost reminded of the Cheshire Cat, yet his grin was not evil—twisted and insane; but not evil. Before she could react Peter shot up into the air and they broke through the tree tops and reached the sky.

Unlike she assumed, he did not let her go but flew directly for the star leading back to Earth. His sword was still drawn and held tightly in his fist. His other hand as digging into her as it held onto her dress as if he wanted to be sure he had a hold on her. She looked at his face and saw a serious scowl that stunned her.

Peter looked almost…frightening.

Yet as they soared through the beautiful arrays of color and the planets they arrived once more back at Earth. The clouds created a thin layer of water to coat every inch of them as they finally saw London come in to view.

The city splayed out under them as they descended to the ornate home of the Kingsley family. Her window was still open and the curtains seemed to wave to her as they drew closer. He released her and she felt that she could walk on the air of her own accord, but Peter kept her hand in his as he made sure she was secure. They locked eyes and the only noise to interrupt them was the breeze passing through them.

"We'll meet again. Won't we, Peter?" Alice asked softly so as not to wake her family. He met her eyes and searched for some answer to a question he would never ask.

Peter Pan nodded. "I'll be back again before you know it!"

He tried to sound optimistic but truly he was sad. He didn't want Alice to leave like Wendy did. Something was set in Peter's mind that told him he and Alice could have endless adventures together. They could spend countless days Imagining, fighting with pirates, hunting with Indians, and playing with the Lost Boys. For some reason in the little time he knew her, he could see her perfectly woven into the history of Neverland. Wendy, on the other hand, only tried to be parallel with it.

"You won't remember me." Alice said. He zoned back in to what she was saying and grief struck him.

She said it with such certainty. Wonderfully, in a way only Alice can commit, she had guessed his one great curse. He would not—could not—remember her. Quickly he tore off his hat and fell into a bow. "Goodbye, Alice."

Without waiting for her to return the dismissal he flew into the night sky. Alice watched him go and felt a feeling settle inside her person. "Goodbye, Peter."

_Tell me what you think! :3_

_Before everyone goes and asks…NO! The Fairy Alice chills with is NOT Terence from Pixie Hallow. I thought about it, but decided against it. He is just a random Fairy. _


	5. Worlds Apart

_Sorry again for taking forever…:/_

_I have to be in a certain mood to write in this story otherwise it turns out like crap and it's an on and off feeling. Oh, at the end of this chapter I've to tell you all about my recent adventure with Peter in Disneyland! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any version of Peter Pan or Alice In Wonderland. _

Worlds Apart

Alice woke the next morning still in her day clothes. Her window was still open and the sun was streaming in to greet her. She heard her family was already awake and down stairs for breakfast so she hopped out of bed and rushed to be presentable.

Though, she could have sworn that when she passed through a ray of sunlight she saw her skin sparkled with magic. Had that nice Fairy given her so much Pixie dust that it still remained on her flesh? She practically skipped to breakfast and smiled all through the day. Several times she would catch herself and try and make sense of it all. Alice tried to see things as her Mother saw them but she failed at making Neverland seem like a dream. After all…she still had the pocket watch that she herself had Imagined.

"Alice, you seem positively giddy!" Her father commented that night at dinner.

She smiled. "She was like that in her classes too!" Margaret added and Alice felt herself blush. "She got in trouble today for talking about some Never-place."

"Alice!" Her mother was about to scold her but her father broke in.

"I do believe it is called 'Wonderland', Margaret. Do not tease your sister for having colorful dreams." Her father spoke kindly but his words held solidity as he smiled towards his youngest daughter. Her mother said nothing more for she did not wish to start a heated discussion at the dinner table.

"Actually, Father, I have been to a new place!" She jumped at the chance to speak on her adventures. "It is called Neverland!"

Bemused, her father grinned and cut into his meal. "What brought you there this time? Was it that pesky Rabbit?" Her mother glared across the table at her father for encouraging her fantasies. "How is this Neverland any different from Wonderland?"

"A boy took me there!"

All pieces of silverware hit the table with a loud clatter and each pair of eyes were trained on her. Alice looked between her mother, father, and sister in confusion. All faces showed signs of anger, shock, misunderstanding, and over all disappointment.

~Alice~

From then on Alice tried not to speak of Neverland just as she tried to forget Wonderland. Her family completely mistook her meaning in saying that a boy took her to a strange place. Instead of worrying that she would go mad, they also began to fear her bringing young men into her fantasies. Or worse, a young man could take advantage of her fantasies if he knew precisely what to say.

Instead, she found herself daydreaming often about her recent journey. Whether she was walking or riding in her family's carriage, she always found time to stare up into the clouds and imagine a boy in green peeking down at her.

Once, instead of Hamish, she could have sworn she saw Peter gallantly bowing to her. Each flickering candle was a fairy or pixie. Each red curtain in her home was avoided for remembrance of the fearsome man Peter called 'Hook' and her trauma with the Red Queen. Whenever she was worried that she was truly going mad as her mother, sister, and school mates believed her to be she simply pulled her pocket watch out from beneath her school uniform. Seeing the backwards numbers in twisted cursive going counter-clockwise she was instantly confident that it was all real.

Yet what about Peter?

The sparkle on her skin faded within her first day back in London. He had said he would be back before she knew it. Well, she knew it. So where was he? Alice would continuously see Peter in her dreams of Wonderland but never again in person as she wished to. She spent her nights curled by her window staring off at the stars until they were there no more. She called his name and wished so hard…yet he never arrived. After nearly a month, Alice decided that Peter had forgotten her.

~Peter~

Unknown to Alice, and stunning to the whole of Neverland, was that Peter had _not_ forgotten her. Tinkerbelle was rather furious about this new trait in Peter.

She did admit that the Alice girl had a lot more... muchness than the Wendy-lady ever did. It was a certain mark that shines out when one first meets, yet is also something one has to grow in and out of. Fairies were more prone to these things. Tinkerbelle distinctly remembered that she had seen the same level of muchness in Peter when she found him as a baby.

Both Alice and Peter's muchness were about as bright as the sun when she spent her short-lived time in Neverland. When Peter returned from leaving her back in London his muchness was all but gone.

Rather than flying without a thought, sometimes subconsciously, Peter was walking around the Tree Hideout. He declined hunting with the Indians, chose against games with the Boys, and even waltzed around Hook to avoid doing anything. It wasn't long until everyone could see that Peter was worse off now than he was when Wendy left. Due to this, Neverland had grown rather boring.

The sky was consistently overcast with the sun peaking through only a few times in the day. The weather of Neverland seemed just as dull and lifeless as its Child.

At one point, out of boredom, Peter flew to London to visit Wendy. He felt that he needed to talk. Anything to stop feeling bad about Alice. Yet as he neared the Darling House he felt his eyes unwillingly seek out the window that belonged to Alice. He refused to fly near it though, but he was keenly aware that it was wide open and welcoming him to return.

Wendy was a grown woman. A mother. She could tell from the moment she saw Peter that something was wrong with him.

Judging by the fact that he wouldn't talk showed that it was bad. She asked about the Boys to which Peter said they were all fine. He asked about the Boys who had chosen to stay with her when she returned. She told him about the current state of each and every pre-Lost Boy. She asked about the Tribe and he told her that they were having more and more problems with Hook. When asked about his arch-nemesis, Peter only shrugged. Tinkerbelle hadn't come with him so Wendy had to be sure his problem wasn't with his fairy. It wasn't, as Peter so blandly put it.

"Is it that girl you last told me about?" Wendy finally asked with the slowness of one who feared touching a fragile object.

Peter said nothing for a moment, his arms wrapped around his retracted legs and his chin resting on his knees. His green eyes were nearly covered by his drooping eyelids and his usually smiling lips were in a flat line. It all was quite unusual for Peter Pan.

"Alice."

Wendy blinked. The boy raised his eyes to meet those of the girl who gave him her Hidden Kiss so very long ago. "Her name is Alice."

"Did you not return her home?" Wendy asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his eyes again and let out a sigh. Her brows knitted in concern for the Original Lost Boy. She hadn't seen him this bad since the day Tinkerbelle almost died. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she didn't see him for a decade after she herself left him alone and then only did because he brought back Jane. "What about Alice is upsetting you? This isn't like you, Peter."

"I miss her."

Then she understood. Peter did the right thing by taking Alice home but he was paying for it with his happiness. Wendy knew little of Alice but if she had such an impression on Peter then there must be something different about her. Poor Peter didn't realize how adult his actions were. He did the right, unselfish thing and is coping with it. Very adult, indeed.

"Well, why don't you tell me about Alice? It might make you feel better?" She urged but he turned his head away. Just when Wendy feared that Peter was too lost to speak, he spoke.

"She lives in London…Not far from here. And," he thought back to when he first met her, "she's mad." He faced Wendy again and his countenance was a shade lighter. "I met her during Hide and Seek with Tinkerbelle. I went to hide in her window and she told me not to fall in…" Peter seemed to forget the name of the object so he ran—not flew—over to Wendy's vanity. "This thing!"

"A mirror?" Peter nodded. "Where would you go if you fell in a mirror?" Wendy asked to play along with Peter. He brought his hand to his head as he tried desperately to remember.

"Won—Wonderland!" He cheered when he got it correct.

"Is it like Neverland?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. She kept mentioning a Queen and really silly things."

"Like what?"

"I heard her talking about a smiling cat. All the other things I don't remember how to say." Peter flew back to sit at the window with Wendy. "I lifted her up and she got scared. When Tink said we had to go I asked if I could come and see her the next day. So I did and I told her about Neverland. She was still scared about flying so the next night I helped her to the Second Star to the Right."

"How long did she stay?"

Peter shrugged and Wendy had to remember Time was strange in Neverland. "I showed her the Boys but they thought she would tell them stories like you did. We got in a fight about Imagination and that's how I found out she could Imagine things like me." Peter zoned off and Wendy realized that he wished he had done things differently. That was odd for Peter Pan since he never really regretted much. "I came to you and found her like you told me. She tried to fly but we ran into Hook and I flew off with her before he could fight." Then, Peter sighed. "I took her to her window and went back to the Hideout."

His story was over and Wendy continued to examine him as he sulked. It dawned on her that it was the first time he ever told a story to her rather than vise versa.

That thought led to the more troubling one; Peter actually told a story.

The reason Peter always loved listening to Wendy's stories was because he could not remember them so he enjoyed hearing about the adventures he had but could never recall. To stay immortally a child he had to give up his memories. Memories made one older because they affected them and people learn from their experiences. Peter couldn't. More often than not she had to remind him about her own adventure with him in Neverland since he only knew the basics. The fact that he remembered her at all showed that she made him age in her own way. Maybe he aged a day, or a week, perhaps a month? He looked no different than the first time she met him but that didn't change the fact that remembering her made him grow up even if it was just a tiny bit.

Peter had adventures with other children after her and he would tell them to her either during or after them just before he could forget. He barely remembered Jane and whatever he did was due to Wendy's constant reminders. She was also aware that he brought girls to Neverland after her. She was the first…but not the last.

Yet he never remembered a single one of them except her…and now Alice.

That is exactly why she sat there staring at Peter in dumbfounded awe. He remembered someone. Not only vague details but also he really knew what happened—the story.

She wanted to tell him that he should go back to Alice. It seemed like he was happy with her and from what little she knew of Alice she felt that she could benefit Peter. Maybe, just maybe, Alice would be the girl to stay in Neverland with Peter.

Yet that was a stretch. Peter brought girls before and each was returned. All held Peter dear to their hearts, just as Wendy has. Every potential Lost Girl had a home she wanted to return to and therefore left Peter and the Boys alone and without a mother.

Even though she was far from Neverland, Wendy liked to think of herself as Peter's mother-like figure in his eternal life. As a true mother and close friend of Neverland's Child she knew she had to do something to assist Peter. She only needed to know what it was she could do.

~Hook~

Where was Pan? He had been a recluse for the longest time. Hook had been hunting the boy for years—probably decades—and he was skilling in the boy's ways and mannerisms. Though, as of late, the boy hadn't kept with his usual schedule.

The Jolly Roger bounced on the waves off of Mermaid Lagoon. The ship and the crew were itching for entertainment. Without Pan to occupy his mind they spent most of their time causing havoc for the Tribes. Still, that was getting dull.

Hook growled and stabbed his hook into the keys of his piano though the smooth ivory refused to break and his hook merely slid off.

Pan was probably off with his newest playmate—the one with the golden hair. That was the last he saw of the boy when he led his crew on a hunt for him. He was teaching her to fly so Hook could only assume that was what Pan was currently concerned with. Yet Neverland was not a large area and Hook searched everywhere. There was still no sign of Peter Pan.

Even with a new Lost Child, Pan would still show for a fight or two. Mostly he brought the guest along to enjoy a show of his fighting abilities. Hook scoffed, the boy was such an obnoxious show-off.

Smee entered and spoke to him about some business with the crew. He hardly heard the squeamish first mate.

"Captain?" Smee pressed, tentatively stepping closer.

"Where is Pan, Smee?" Hook drawled. Smee shifted and adjusted his glasses. Clearly that was not what he came to speak to Hook about. His hands were wringing together when he tried to think of a way to revert back to his original topic without angering the captain.

"We—Well, Captain, the—that is what I was—was asking you." He spoke slowly so as to assess Hook's reaction to every word, even the stutters.

Hook collapsed his upper body and allowed his face to fall on the piano. His good hand and hook hit the keys as he did so. Still, Hook said nothing.

"Th—the crew be askin' if we could—uh—find more a profit else—elsewhere." The suggestion was hard for him to say. Hook did not enjoy leaving Neverlandian waters and the crew knew it. Otherwise it would be nearly impossible for him to achieve his revenge. Still, it was a valid idea with Pan being gone for so long.

Hook sat up sluggishly. "Elsewhere?"

"Aye." Smee gulped. "Elsewhere." As an afterthought he started to add the pros to this plan and it started him on a ramble. "The ship is in fine condition, for one, sir. The crew is restless for open water. We're all dreadfully bored without Pan to come ruining our days. We thought that with him gone it would benefit you, Captain, to take some time off of your hunt for the boy by drifting from the shallows. Now, doesn't that sound nice…?"

"Set sail, Smee." It was such a quiet command that Smee had to pause completely to hear it.

"Captain?"

"You're right, Smee. We need to do some honest pirating."

Smee blinked at Captain Hook. He seemed serious but that was not at all what Smee thought would be Hook's reaction. Yelling, threats, violence, and rage were all logical responses from Hook not this uncharacteristic willingness to sway.

Shaking his head, lifting a shaking hand to steady his glasses, he regained his composer for the moment. "Where to, Captain?"

It took a long time for Hook to reply. He started a new song on his piano, this one far different from the others yet Smee could not place what exactly was the difference. He held no musical talent like Captain James Hook. He was just about to ask again where Hook would like to sail to but the wicked man spoke over him.

"Take us wherever the ship wants to go."

_TA DA! _

_A NEW CHAPTER!_

_And I have more. _

_How about four reviews and you'll get the next one? _

_Now…my recent adventure!_

_WARNING: THIS IS LONG!_

_I recently turned eighteen on July 16__th__ and as you should know that made me legally an adult. This bothered me because I held no wish to grow up, ever. Last year, when I turned seventeen, I continuously told people that I was seven and not sevenTEEN. _

_My family knows, though my sisters hardly are accepting of it, about my endless love for Wonderland and Neverland. We usually make a trip to Disneyland every summer, or every other summer, and my entire life I hadn't meet Peter Pan once. Peter Pan was my first ride when I was a toddler and my first hat. He was also my favorite movie when I was at my youngest and I never lost my admiration for it. But I've never met Peter. _

_Mind you, it is no easy fret and I'm well aware of it. He is only out for short periods of time and is never in one place at one time. He runs A LOT and spends all his time ALL OVER Fantasyland. According to Tink, he also likes to hide in bushes so he can jump out and scare people. He also spends much of his time with Alice and Hatter or by Snow White's Wishing Well. No matter how frequently I visit these places I've never caught him. My sisters have but OF COURSE it was years that I was not with them!_

_You can imagine my annoyance. I was turning 18 on that trip and I felt I needed to meet him for sure! We were going to be in Disneyland for 3 days from opening to closing each day and I spent weeks before then doing as much hunting on youtube I could so I could be prepared. _

_One our first day we spent it all in California Adventure (it was my cousins first trip, both boys who wanted to go on Cars). The second day I wore a Cheshire Cat shirt with my tiny top hat when I ran into Hatter right in the entrance. _

_I waited patiently for Hatter to be done with children and when he addressed me he said, "Who are you?" I replied with, "Me? Who are YOU?" He was flustered, which made me laugh, and said, "You don't know me?" I smiled with, "Well, YOU don't know ME either, do you? Introductions are in order!" He held out his hand and I shook it. He said his name and I said mine. He noticed my hat and shouted, "LOOK AT HER HAT!" Then he saw my shirt and shouted again, "LOOK AT HER SHIRT!" And went on screaming to everyone, "LOOK AT HER HAT, LOOK AT HER SHIRT, etc." Alice commented on it but he waved her off saying, "not you Alice, THOSE people!" They bickered a tad and Hatter and I took a picture, saying "tea" rather than "cheese". He then brought my hat up again, and I showed him that it has a turquoise boa like a tail, he petted it (and part of my hair with it) and said "it looks so lovely on you!" I blushed a tad before my family tore me away. He shouted, "it was nice meeting me!" as I walked off. _

_After that I immediately went to the Character Finder stand and asked about Peter. The woman said he would be out from 11:00-11:45 by the child's train ride. My family went in line for the ride Peter Pan while I stayed out and searched for him. I found no sign of him. _

_Then, I saw a flash of green but it was not he. It was a girl, never got her name, who wore a Peter-green dress with brown shoes and belt. Her hair was in a pixie cut with a green bow with a red feather. She was a female Peter Pan and I caught up to her, she was hunting him out too. We swapped information and split. My family dragged me in the line but I saw her go by Snow White's Wishing Well (as I said he likes that area) and saw her return from there and thought she failed. A minute later she was going back to the Well with something in hand and a skip to her step. I gasped to my sisters, "she found him!" and ran out of the line. _

_Sure enough, there he was in all his childish glory! I let scores of kids go before me, since I did not want to keep him. Turns out that girl was playing him in a play. They had a crowing battle and she was actually pretty good! I called my family to let them know I found him. When he announced that he was leaving to Neverland in a few minutes, I hurried in line. I had paper, and pen (habits of a writer) and got my phone out. I didn't want him to know it was my birthday in case he asked how old I was but I was too flustered to remember to take off my birthday button. _

_I went up to him and gave him the paper. He went to signing it and said, "So, Amber, why is it your birthday?" _

"_Because—unfortunately—I age, Peter." _

"_Well, why do you do that?"_

"_Trust me, I haven't a care for it."_

_He handed me my paper and smiled, "well I have a perfect solution to that, you know!" _

"_Do you?"_

"_Come with me to Neverland!"_

_I grinned. "Is that an invitation? Because I will!" He laughed and held out his arm. I had a picture taken and some children took him away. I was happy and content! _

_BUT WAIT! There's more! _

_I knew he was in the parade and the next day (our last day) we got early seats for it so my nephews could watch for the first time. We were right on the curb. Two or three characters saw my birthday button and mouthed 'happy birthday' to me. Then the Neverland float came around and my family got ready to take pictures for me. _

_Peter and Hook were having a duel when Peter broke off. My sister asked if it was the same actor. I was about to reply with 'no' when he suddenly skipped right up to me and stopped only about 5 inches from my face! There were people behind me standing so I couldn't lean back. He said, "Happy birthday, Amber. How old are you?" _

_I blanked. By the way, he was WAY cute and I'm a girl so I spluttered. I forgot how old I was and it ended up coming out like, "I—uh, um—I'm…sev—no! I'm ei—eight! Yeah, I'm eight!" And my sisters both elbowed me (from each side) and I nearly shouted, "Eighteen!" He called me old and skipped away. _

_My family got a picture of him and most importantly, my face. They caught my swooning moment on camera! And for the rest of the day my family kept teasing me for melting for Peter Pan, who we all know is SUPPOSED to be a 13-year-old boy. But man was he CUTE! I was on a giddy high the rest of the day and most of the trip after that. _

_That's all. _

_I felt like all you readers would like to hear of my adventures. _

_Review, please?_


	6. Shades of Blue

_I got another chapter out! :D_

_TA DA!_

_This one I like much better than the last! The plot is progressing! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Peter Pan. _

Shades of Blue

Alice was dreading the very thing that her mother and Margaret were elated about. She had absolutely no desire to take part in woman's teatime. She was not yet twelve and her mother was pressing her to join a gathering of grown woman who sit around talking about all sorts of topics that she had no care for. This was not what Alice thought was a 'great step towards becoming a lady'. She did not want to be a lady if she was meant to attend the boring tea parties with them. Alice wanted to have an adventure. Sitting in a cramped room sipping dull tea is not an adventure.

Yet she had to attend by her mother's firm decision. She was dressed in a pretty dress of the same blue that colored her eyes. The skirt was large and fluffy but her mother made her wear a young lady's corset as practice.

She was _very_ uncomfortable.

Margaret pushed her out of the carriage and she stumbled. Looking up at the home, she had to gulp down her nerves and replace it with her muchness. Her mother placed a pressuring hand on her back to lead her up the steps to the door. She looked up and over her shoulder at her mother, trying to plead that she reconsider, but she thought she saw something in a cloud and grew distracted.

Was it Peter? No, it was a bird. Alice pouted and faced the door when Margaret nudged her.

A woman wearing a pastel pink dress opened the door and greeted them with hugs and a kiss on each cheek. Her mother stated that Alice remembered the woman from one of her father's business parties; when really she had no idea who the woman was.

They were ushered into a bright room where several other women were waiting for them to arrive. Different large dresses of different colors represented different women who Alice could not remember the name's of so she kept track of them by their colors. Large windows showed the gardens beyond the walls of the home. They sat at a table where there were only one or two teapots and every single cup, plate, and utensil matched the one before it.

Her mother took her seat and Margaret sat to her right and Alice chose the seat to Margaret's right. Just like her mother and sister she wore the same shade of blue. After all, she was a Kingsley and the Kingsley women were known for their blond hair and blue dresses.

The women were all talking at once and no one spoke to Alice. Even Margaret was in a discussion with another girl her age that also accompanied her own mother. There was no one even near Alice's age.

"So, Alice," her head shot up to the woman in pink. "How are you enjoying your first teatime?"

Alice spluttered. "I…" She looked at her mother but she offered no help. "I…" A glance at Margaret did nothing. "It is not my first tea party."

"Alice." Her mother's voice cut her off. She knew she would say the wrong thing.

"It is not?" Pink asked and Alice nodded with a weary gaze set on her mother.

"I've been to one before. Hosted by a Hare and a Hatter." Now she was anxiously rambling despite her mother's warnings to end her words. "A mad tea party."

"Come now, Alice!" Her mother cut in and she fell silent. The women went silent and stared as Alice's mother tried to think of a way to back track away from the conversation. She seemed to come up short and offered smiles to them. "Pardon Alice's ramblings. She has a vivid imagination." The women laughed along with her mother's chuckling. Though Alice could tell that their laughs were a way to bypass the awkward situation. "Soon she will be speaking of boys who fly!"

"Just one!" She corrected. "His name is Peter!"

"Enough, dear." A hand was waved at her and Alice shrunk into her thoughts. After a few minutes, when the ladies returned to more pleasant conversations, Alice dared to look around at them.

Her eyes scanned over the woman whom she renamed as colors in her mind to be them organized. Pink was telling a story about her husband and Green was laughing hardily with her tale. Her mother spoke across the table with Yellow and Orange spoke of London's current opera to White. Yet there were two ladies who spoke in whispers and Alice did not bother to try and hear them; Lavender and Sapphire. The woman named Sapphire looked just like Lavender except in age so Alice assumed she was the mother. Lavender seemed older than Margaret, probably in her late teens.

Sapphire looked at her and continued to whisper to Lavender as she held Alice's eyes with her own blue ones. Alice looked down but could still feel her eyes on her. Lavender soon joined in too.

Just when she was about to push them to the back of her mind, thinking that they were rumoring about her sanity, Sapphire rose and addressed the room. "My daughter and I fancy a walk in the gardens. Would any care to join us?" There was uproar of polite declines. Alice said nothing. Lavender rose too. "Would you like to come?" Alice lifted her eyes to realize that Sapphire was speaking to her. She looked at her mother but her mother was already talking to Pink and Green again. She was close to refusing but the beautiful flowers outside seemed to draw her to say yes.

"I would, thank you." She got out of her seat to follow Sapphire and Lavender out to the gardens. The women flanked her and suggested that she lead them through the gardens. She agreed and began their trek.

It was peacefully quiet outside save the tweeting birds and buzzing bees. Alice was content but it seemed that Sapphire had questions for her to answer. "What was it you were speaking of before your mother hushed you?" Alice hesitated in her walking, that woman was blunt!

"I was just about to say that I prefer mad tea parties than these kind." She answered shyly.

"Why is that?"

"Tea with a Mad Hatter and Hare is more entertaining to my interests." She shrugged but it was probably obvious that she was tense. Normally she was never allowed to touch this subject but this woman seemed interested.

"Where did you have this curious tea party?" Lavender asked rather than Sapphire.

Alice was not sure how to respond. They were most likely making fun of her moments before so she was reluctant to tell them about her adventures in the rabbit hole. But she couldn't be afraid of people forever and they seemed curious enough.

"Wonderland."

Lavender and Sapphire shared a long look. Alice pretended not to notice and chose to distract herself with the red roses to her left.

"And your mother mentioned a boy who can fly?" Alice was not sure, with her back turned, if it was Sapphire or Lavender who asked the query. At the question she bite her lip as she debated how much she should tell them. "It is okay to talk to us, Alice."

"We promise not to tell your mother."

"Or your sister."

She desperately wanted to tell them everything she could about Wonderland and perhaps Neverland. Though, there were risks and she had to remember them. She was mad; she had to remind herself. These women want nothing to do with her other than be sure of her lunacy. Alice closed her eyes and sighed. "His name was Peter."

Sapphire and Lavender were silent so she turned to see them. They were smiling and Alice feared that she was correct. They were mocking her.

"Alice, would you like to see Peter again?" Sapphire bent at the waste to be closer in height to her.

She looked at Sapphire and slowly nodded.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, ma'am." Alice answered with an embarrassed slump of her shoulders. Her head was bowed slightly and she tried to show her shame. She was introduced to every woman at the party but did not put them to memory.

Sapphire smiled in a kind nature and lifted Alice's chin. "My name is Wendy."

Alice blinked. "Wendy?" She nodded. "Wendy…" It took a moment but the origin of its familiarity clicked in her mind. "Wendy!" The Wendy woman stood with a grin. Lavender stepped up beside her mother. She offered a small wave to Alice.

"And I'm Jane."

"Jane…"Alice murmured, remembering how Peter told her than even Jane was a better flyer than she.

"He undoubtedly never mentioned me…"

Alice shook her head. "No, he did!"

The women smiled down at her and now she was smiling too. They met Peter. They knew she wasn't crazy. They understood. "If it is all right by you I can suggest to your mother that you could come stay at my home for a week or so? We can say that Jane has offered to tutor you?" Wendy received a nod from Jane. "If you still want to see Peter, that is?"

"Oh, I do! I truly do!" Alice even jumped a few times in her excitement. "I've been waiting for him but he has not shown himself. He said he would be back before I would even notice." She explained and Wendy chuckled. They turned to start back towards to estate. Jane wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Peter is quite forgetful, dear. You mustn't blame him." Wendy told her and Alice looked up at her.

"How is it you plan to contact him? It must be difficult if he is all the way in Neverland…" Both Jane and Wendy laughed at this and Alice pouted. It wasn't cruel laughter but it still made her feel naïve. "And how is it you know who I am?"

"All questions shall be answered this evening if your mother allows you to stay the night, at least." They were now ascending the steps back into the house. Alice allowed for them to escort her right to her mother. They took their respective seats and Jane offered her a playful wink over her teacup. Alice beamed.

Wendy made quick work of getting Alice's mother to agree to their scheme. To her surprise, her mother thought it was a lovely idea. Yet, it made sense once she said it would benefit Alice to spend her time with normal young girls rather than alone in her fantasies. Little did her mother know that she was actually going with Wendy and Jane to partake in new fantasies. Wendy and Alice's mother talked about it thoroughly and Jane started up a conversation about the lessons she would teach Alice. Alice had to remind herself that Jane was only doing it for show and they had no plans to actually do any of the boring lessons she came up with.

After tea, her mother took her home to get her dressed and packed for a week at the Darling household. She pounded Alice with reminders to be polite and attentive when with the Darlings. Alice heard none of it as she bounced thoughts around in her head.

Feeling adventurous and far more confident in Wendy, Alice snuck in her drawings of Wonderland to show them both as they waited for Peter. They sounded interested in Wonderland and from what Alice gathered from Peter they both went to Neverland as well. For the first time ever Alice felt ready to share her experiences with someone other than her father.

All too soon Alice was being welcomed into the home of Mrs. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. It wasn't the estate Alice expected but she found it more comfortable and warm. Wendy and her husband talked with Alice's mother and father while Jane took her inside the house.

"Before you go running amuck raving about Peter, you must know that my father has no knowledge of him. He hears my mother's stories but believe them to be just that. Stories." Alice put that to memory as she followed Jane down a hallway that led into the sitting room. Along one wall there was a bookshelf that a boy stood trying to decide which book he should take. When he heard them enter he turned to smile at them. Alice was disappointed that it was not Peter. "This is my brother, Danny."

Danny held his hand out to Alice and they performed the common bow and curtsy. He wore green, like Peter, but this green was far lighter and only in accents. His hair was brown like his mother and his eyes were like his father. Jane had Wendy's blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"She will be staying a week." Jane spoke for her. Alice pouted for a millisecond about being unable to speak for herself but Jane stopped the next second for her to do just that.

"I'm Alice." She told him and he smiled.

Danny looked to be a year older than Alice but that didn't bother her much. Hamish was a year older than her so she was used to boys like him. Only, Danny seemed less caring about things than Hamish, like Peter. Peter was carefree but Danny wasn't quite there either. Maybe he was somewhere in the middle between Neverland boys and Earth boys.

"Why will you be staying?"

"To see Peter." Instantly Danny's eyes brightened. Alice forgot to keep her mouth shut and gasped after she finished. Jane laughed.

"Danny's met Peter too and had his share of Neverland. It wasn't that long ago, actually, was it Danny? Only about two years?" Danny nodded. "The only one you need be silent around is my father. Otherwise all of us have been to Neverland." Alice was positively giddy. "Stay and talk with Danny while I get dinner settled, will you?"

With that Jane went off to prepare their meal. Danny moved to a chair and sat down while offering the one beside it for Alice. She took it but felt embarrassed being alone with Danny. She had never spent time along with any boy other than Hamish and Peter. She didn't really count Peter because that was under different circumstances.

"What happened on your trip?" Danny asked. The book he ended up choosing was discarded on the table between them.

Alice blinked. "What trip?"

"To Neverland, silly." Alice blushed and fiddled with the lace of her dress.

"He found me in Hide and Seek. He came again the second night and helped me fly to Neverland. I got in a quarrel with him about my stories. He took me home after we stormed away from each other until we calmed down. Apparently, girls in Neverland cannot have imagination!" She found herself getting heated but relaxed as soon as she heard Danny chuckling.

"Well think about it from Peter's view. The first women he has ever met were Tinkerbelle, my mother, and my sister. All of them told stories that were about him and he could relate to them. If your stories were partial to yourself he may have been taken aback by it." Alice realized as he talked that he was probably right. She never stopped to think of the situation from Peter's side.

Sure she was scared, angry, and confused when they fought but then again so was he. He was just as shocked as she was when she was able to create an apple out of thin air. If only Peter could do it and suddenly she could too, she might have reacted the same way.

"You and your family all went with him at different times?" Danny nodded and crossed his legs in his seat. "How long ago did your mother go, then?"

"Almost twenty-five years ago."

Alice's jaw dropped. "That's not possible." She shook her head. "Peter couldn't have been alive. That doesn't make any sense."

At her justification Danny's eyes locked on hers. He seemed genuinely taken aback that she didn't believe him. Then, slowly, Danny's face started to look less like a boy's and more like a certain smiling feline. Alice stared back, lost and feeling unintelligent as he gave her such a jeering look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Peter Pan is immortal, Alice."

She blinked while adjusting to what he was telling her. How was that practical? Then again, she played croquette with flamingoes and hedgehogs. If he was immortal he could be decades older than her. That didn't correlate with how he acted at all.

"Are you teasing me?" She asked defensively, her eyes narrowed to what she hoped were intimidated slits.

Danny smiled kindly and shook his head. "No. I'm not. He never ages. No one ages in Neverland. They have all stayed exactly the same from before my mother went there until you did. That is how we all know them." Still it was hard for her to comprehend or believe it. Seeing this, Danny sat up. "How much do you know about Peter?"

"Not as much as I thought, apparently." She admitted.

Danny stood when he heard Jane calling and she copied him. He started to lead her to the dinning room when he turned to say, "Don't worry. We will tell you all you need to know."

During dinner Alice found that though Wendy's husband, Edward, had no idea that Peter Pan was real that did not stop the family from talking about him unceasingly. Being with the latest generation of the Darling family Alice found she was happier than she had been since finding Wonderland or meeting Peter. She finally found people who were just as mad as she was.

_Review, please? _


	7. Strangers Like Me

_Hello, good day all! _

_I know, I know, I should be reprimanded for taking so long in my updates. I didn't realize that this chapter was ready for posting since I was so bugged out on the next one! _

_This is pretty short but I hope to make up for it…Hopefully. Just be patient with me, please. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY version of Peter Pan or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. J.M. Barrie and Lewis Carroll created them. Not me. _

Strangers Like Me

Alice learned many things about Peter during dinner that night. She learned from Wendy how Peter ran away from home and was found in Kensington Gardens by Tinkerbelle. She took him to Neverland where she taught him to fly. She learned that the man in red was named Captain James Hook and that he was hell bent on gaining revenge on Peter for severing his hand in a duel. Wendy told her about the mermaids and their harsh treatment of girls around Peter, the Natives and their games with the Lost Boys, as well as the magic of Neverland including Pixie Hallow.

This strange new world was completely enrapturing Alice. Wendy engaged the table with her first visit to Neverland when she was twelve with her brothers. After her, Jane and Danny explained their own separate adventures.

Hearing about Wendy's Hidden Kiss with Peter sparked warmth in her. The story was endearing and Alice vividly remembered how Peter talked about Wendy. She figured that he still cared about her and that was why he was so touchy about her wanting to grow up. Jane also boldly admitted that she had a crush on Peter when she grew close to him in Neverland. After they said those things every pair of eyes landed on Alice followed by an expecting silence.

"Sorry?" She blinked at everyone until she met Wendy's eyes.

Catching on that she was not following, Wendy could not help but smile at her and wiped her lips to explain. "Peter tends to gain the attentions of every girl he meets."

"Quite the charmer, he is!" Jane giggled.

"Is he? I hadn't noticed." That fact seemed to truly shock the Darling family. "My time in Neverland lasted less than a day. In that time all we did was bicker, really."

Wendy chuckled into her glass. "Are you sure of that, dear? I have known Peter since I was your age and he was always one to flatter! Tell us, did he ever mention a thimble?" Alice blinked at the absurdity of what she was being asked.

"No."

Again, each Darling was stunned.

"Mrs. Darling…"

"Please, call me Wendy."

"Wendy, how is it you knew who I was? I realized that I talked of Peter but you knew my name. How?" At her question Wendy only smiled again. The last she saw Peter he dearly missed Alice. Wendy remembered how he told about Alice and her strange world of Wonderland. Now the small blond was asking how she knew her name.

"Peter told me about you."

A pink touched Alice's cheeks. "He—he did?"

"Yes. He told me how you two met. He also said you fell through a mirror and met many odd creatures. Why don't you tell us more about that place? I'm afraid Peter knew nearly nothing at all."

"Wonderland?"

"Oh, yes! Tell us!" Jane cheered.

Danny started to bounce in his seat. "Must you fly there?"

"No—No." Alice faltered, feeling nervous. "You must…Well…There are many ways to get to Wonderland." She began softly but once she saw the intrigued faces of the Darlings she started to grow in confidence. "Over a hill, around the tree, and even through a mirror. Only my first trip I fell down a rabbit hole."

"How did you manage that?" Edward asked.

"I was following the White Rabbit." She stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "He wore a waist-coat and carried a pocket watch that was far too large for him. I wanted to see what party he was on about. I followed him to Wonderland."

"Is it like Neverland at all?"

"Not really." She confessed. "I found a garden full of talking flowers! Mostly all the animals talk there, too! There is a cake that can make you grow and a drink that can make you shrink! In my quest for the White Rabbit I ran into many different friends. Mr. Dodo tends to run in the sea to dry himself off with a Lobster Quadrille. Tweedle Dee and Dum—twins, you know—are constant with their stories. My favorite was taking tea with the March Hare, Dormouse, and the Mad Hatter."

"You are quite the busy bee, aren't you?" Edward laughed.

"Though, I will admit I was lost for a bit. The Cheshire Cat helped me find my way to the Red Queen."

"Yes, Peter did mention a Queen."

Alice pouted and shook her head. "She is absolutely awful! She has complete control over Wonderland despite her bulbous head!" Alice flushed when she realized she went away with her words and they were not proper at all. "Forgive me."

"What makes her so horrid?" Danny asked.

"She enjoys beheading."

Wendy and Jane both gasped. "How did you manage to get away from her?"

"That was due to the Hatter. He and several others brought me to the Red Queen's sister: the White Queen. She is the true Queen of Wonderland. With their help I was returned home to my sister."

Jane stood to clear away the plates. As she went around to take Alice's she could not help but ask what was bothering her. "How old were you then?"

"Six."

Edward coughed on his drink. "And you remember it all?"

"Hardly. I wrote it down then while it was fresh in my memory. I returned to Wonderland a year ago through the mirror. That trip was just the same, though drastically different, mind you." Every Darling looked between them. Alice caught herself and smiled timidly. "Sorry, that made little sense at all!"

Everyone found it hard not to laugh in merriment. After dinner Alice, Danny, Jane, and Wendy were cooped up in Danny's room. Alice shared her drawings from Wonderland and Jane was engrossed in her writings. Wendy told Danny and Alice stories about Peter Pan. She was astonished to learn that she was in the very room where Wendy first met Peter and had been meeting him ever since. It was once a nursery but now only belonged to Danny. Alice was to share the room with him in the bed that was once Wendy's long ago.

Peter had no idea that Alice even knew the Darlings so there was no way to inform him of that fact. According to Wendy, Peter visited on odd spans of time and was always unannounced. That was why Alice was staying for a week. There was no guessing of when Peter will arrive in the Darling household.

"You seem rather fond of this Mad Hatter fellow." Jane comments from her seat by the hearth. Alice beamed at her from her spot at her temporary bed.

"I am, actually. Never had I had such delectable tea since meeting him."

"These insects are quite vivid, as well. Very creative."

Alice nodded absently. "A conversation with a Gnat was most helpful with that."

"Bread-and-butterflies, real dragon flies, rocking-horsefly…really, Alice, this is stupendous." Wendy told her after moving to be beside Jane so she could admire the Wonderlandian doodles and anecdotes. "How I would love to see it. Wonderland, I mean."

"You could." Alice replied.

Wendy smiled fondly but shook her head. "No. I've no need for childish nonsense any more. I will leave that to you children."

"Wonderland has all sorts of adults. There is no difference between man, woman, child, or creature in Wonderland. As long as one has an imaginative spirit one can survive quite simply. Getting there and back is a tad tricky since there is no direct route like flying at a star." She trailed off in thought of her own words. Moving her head left and right, causing her golden hair to swing about her, she brought back the original topic with ease. "I've never even seen pirates in Wonderland. No adults are condemned to any one profession."

Wendy doted upon Alice's bright and cheery mirth. Her enthusiasm was a good match for that of the Lost Boys. She suited them well. Yet there were some things that needed to be spoken for.

"Your mother does not care for Wonderland?"

Alice seemed shocked that Wendy would have asked that but cleared her expression with practiced skill. "She does not believe me."

"She does not think it exists at all?" Danny asked.

"No one does." She looked at the rest of the family but it was clear that she was covering her disappointment. Wendy's heart went out to her. The Kingsley's were good and well-off people but she would have never thought that they would cast aside creativity.

"Is that why your mother would not let you speak at tea?"

Alice nodded to Jane. "She never lets me speak of Wonderland at all." She hesitated but with a glance at the Darling's curious faces she added, "she thinks I'm mad."

"Does Margaret feel the same?"

"She enforces me to shun such delusions."

"Your father?"

Alice got up and walked toward the open window. "Supportive he may be but he is not as crazy as me." She smiled lightly at her little rhyme. Danny welcomed her to sit at the bay window with him and she accepted wordlessly. When she realized the room was silent while she stared out at the vacant night sky she looked back at the Darlings. Danny nudged her and he gave her a supportive glance.

"We believe you." He said.

That was all little Alice Kingsley needed at that moment. Someone finally believed in her and was not from the places she imagined.

Peter Pan did not come that night or the night after that but the Darlings and Alice kept their hope that he would. For the time being Alice was practically walking on air—pixie dust or not—to be able to freely speak of Wonderland and Neverland without threat of being lashed at. She was content for the time being to simply be around people like her. The group was an odd group, and consistently labeled by proper society as 'strange'. Yet these strangers like her were proving to be greater friends than she could have thought of.

Nonetheless, Alice's persevering ambition was to see Peter Pan one last time, at least.

_Yeah…so…Cuteness, I think._

_I just love how awkward they make her with the Thimble talk and how much Peter flirts. I don't think there is anything in here that I need to hint at…so…yeah. Oh, wait! There will be several hints and allusions to many other Disney films. Like the title of this chapter is my favorite song from Tarzan. I find it to be good humor for any Disney-fanatic like me. _

_Review, please? _


	8. Crimson

_I have a new chapter! Finally!_

_This chapter was hard for me because I wanted the characters to be true to themselves and I figured their personalities would clash…so the dialogue was difficult for me. Sorry it took so long. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Peter Pan or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. They were owned and created by J.M. Barrie and Lewis Carroll, respectfully. Any other hints/relations/allusions to any other Disney film or characters is simply for amusement, not my own profit. _

_Enjoy!_

Crimson

Captain James Hook just barely shrugged on his red velvet coat when he heard a joyous 'land ho' from one if his crew. Taking action, he ordered Smee to retrieve his spyglass and was offered the object within minutes.

Hook operated the instrument with ease until it focused on the land before the Jolly Roger. What he saw did not make any sort of reason to him. In all his time in Neverland, each time Hook sailed the Jolly Roger it always returned to Neverland and its various islands. No matter what direction he follows or however long the voyage the Jolly Roger was absolutely unable to go anywhere else.

"Perhaps that hurricane the day before threw us off, Captain." Smee offered upon seeing the discomfort on his leaders face.

"Tis not Neverland, Smee." Hook tried to snap but it did little to hide his bewildered confusion.

"Is it the Mainland?"

Hook shook his head and as the galleon drew closer he was able to inspect the land in a better view. "The shore is too dangerous to anchor here. Have the men sail along the coast until we reach some reliable terrain." He barely paid attention as Smee ran about following his orders for he was too captivated by this new place. The jagged cliffs showed signs that if the Jolly Roger were to get too close it would be crushed or severely damaged.

At the top of this wild wicked rock was a castle. The tall, guarded walls were made of dull white bricks stacked high to avoid intruders. Every other available inch of space was covered in red to form intricate designs of hearts. There seemed to be no navy despite it being so close to the sea and Hook found that odd. Whatever king ruled over such a castle and the obviously barren land was sure to be avoided.

Hook heard his men causing a distraction and he let his attention wander to them. Walking over to join the crew he demanded to know what was of such a disturbance.

"Look, Cap'in!" One eye-patched-man spoke up with his one good arm pointing over the railing of the ship.

Hook went to investigate. "The water!" Another shouted.

Indeed, just as the crew said, there was something about the water that caused the entire ship to be at alarm. It was scarlet. Not a single spec of blue, green, or even grey showed in the splashing depths. The water was red.

"Is it blood?"

"How far does it reach?"

"What does it mean, Cap'in?"

"We're not in Neverland anymore."

"Silence!" Hook bellowed and the ship grew quiet. "The water does not seem to harm the ship but tread lightly. Continue on our course and keep your limps clear of the water. Once we land we shall see about this scarlet sea. Off with you, you scabbard's dogs!"

The crew of the Jolly Roger obeyed and went about leading the ship along the coast of this new land. Hook continued to observe whatever his spyglass could show him but it all made little sense.

Why was the water red? How is that possible? Were it blood the stench of iron would be in the air but Hook caught only salt. The castle vanished into the distance some time after that and eventually the deadly rocks started to diminish in numbers. The red waters did not fade, though, but a clear area of coast was spotted for them to anchor in. Beyond the sandy shore there was a row of large, fearsome mountains. Nonetheless, Hook and his men stomped on the vacant land to discover where exactly they were. Their only problem was trying to find any inhabitants.

"Spread out! If you mangy rats find any sort of natives bring them forward!" There was uproar of agreements from the crew and soon Hook was left with only Smee.

The area was firm, sharp earth that was covered in sand the color of bronze. There was the randomly placed tree that was a dark, twisted, and seemingly burnt wood that bore no fruit, flowers, or leaves. The mountains before them were easily seen to be deadly and rose to heights that Hook could swear he had never thought possible. There was not a spec of green anywhere in sight. No life, no signs of man or beast existed.

Throughout the course of the day pairings of his men returned with no results. He had them set a large fire and sent some for food and others for more inhabitants.

By the time night fell on that mysterious new land Hook was leisurely lounging among the rugs and pillows his men brought to shore and set up along the fire for him. The men danced and sang to amuse themselves but he still kept at least six men out in search of civilization. When there was absolutely no trace of sunlight left a loud commotion drew his attention away from his daydreams of revenge on Peter Pan.

"Cap'in, we found something!"

He stood immediately and began fussing over himself to be sure he was presentably fearsome. Smee handed him his flamboyant hat, which he donned without a word.

"Unhand me, heathen!" Hook was thrown off by the feminine screech. When the arrivals were in full view he saw there were two people being escorted rather unwillingly by his men. One was a woman and the other a man.

Hook waved his hand. "Bring them here." Once they were before him he could inspect them more closely. The woman kept whining and complaining while the man was shouting about being released. Hook ignored them as he took in their strange appearances.

The man was clad completely in black armor and leather. Greasy, mangled, ebony hair contrasted to his white skin. Everything about him was thin and elongated. Currently he was on his knees before Hook—as was the woman—but he still reached past his elbow in height. He must be freakishly tall, he thought, two heads taller than himself at least! A healed scar ran over a majority of his face and judging by his eye patch it was probably what took his eye. The patch itself was curious for it was a black heart. Could they be from that castle's kingdom the one covered in hearts?

Instantaneously Hook noticed one thing only from the woman; her head was preposterously gigantic. It took him several moments to look past it and see her burgundy curls of hair, blotches of crumbled makeup, and torn and tattered dress. She once had the lids of her brown eyes painted blue and red lips. Her dress was once fine and expensive.

Linking the two together was a chain connected their wrists in handcuffs. Hook took his sword and lifted the chain, causing it to jingle, and the man addressed him. "Release us!"

"Oh, I've no intention of doing that." Hook chuckled darkly.

"What is it you want?" The man snapped.

"Answers."

"And once you have them?"

He gave another wave of his good hand. "You'll go free."

"Who are you?"

"My questions first." Hook drove his sword into the sand and rested on it like a cane. "Is this the Mainland?" Both men glared into each other's eyes—or eye in the stranger's case—before the woman lost interest and was letting her gaze wander.

She gasped shrilly upon seeing the Jolly Roger and rounded on Hook. "These men are pirates!" He simply rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"You don't say? I haven't noticed, you royal brat!" The man in black sarcastically retorted.

"Answer me!" Hook broke their confrontation before it could begin. "Are we in the Mainland?"

The man's face stretched into a gruesome smirk while he scoffed. With a nod to his ironclad wrist he shifted the topic. "Free me from this obsessive woman and I shall give you the answers you want." Debating it for only a moment he brought his sword roughly down on the chain and thus freeing the man. Smiling sickeningly, the man rose and brushed sand from his clothing. "You are in Underland, more often referred to as Wonderland."

"Introduce yourself." He demanded after retaining his whereabouts.

"I am Ilosovic Stayne the Red Knave of Hearts." Stayne dramatically bowed and his arrogant tone tried to put him above the pirates. Hook merely lifted a brow at Stayne and his incredible height. He then threw a bored glance at the woman pouting between them. "And may I introduce you to the fallen Red Queen."

"Queen?" Hook questioned and looked upon her.

She huffed, crossed her arms, and turned her nose up and away from him. "Iracebeth of Crims, but I will only resort to 'your majesty' from you."

"Of course you would." Stayne growled.

"You said 'fallen queen'? Was that your castle we came across far down the shore?" She stood with much difficulty but tore away when Hook offered to assist her. "You were conquered, I presume?"

"Yes that was my castle before my ugly little sister banished us here."

Hook glanced at Stayne and his men before looking back to Iracebeth. "What a queen, to be thwarted by a sibling, I must say."

"Pardon me, pirate, but you have it no better! Sailing around unfamiliar seas with dozens of men crammed into one petty, little boat…you have no right to degrade me! I am a royal!" She screeched with a stomp of her little foot. Stayne made a rather obvious groan accompanied by rolling his one good eye.

Hook was about to say something when Stayne intervened. "She will have that drilled in your head before long. Best to just ignore her."

"Tell me more of this 'Wonderland', as you call it. Is or is it not a part of the Mainland?"

"Under it."

"Under it?" Stayne replied sarcastically but Hook did not hear it for he was turned, muttering to Smee. "Why have we not heard of this under-mainland before, Smee?"

The short, little man shifted his glasses at the Red Queen and Stayne. "Perhaps, Captain, the reason is because most Mainlanders do not know of it either."

"Yes, that seems reasonable." He then stiffened and turned to face his captives again. "I must ask for the both of you to blabber out exactly where I have landed and how a queen and her knave were shackled together, wandering through the desert." The Queen glared and pouted her lip some more. Stayne crossed his arms but he wore an expression of boredom. "Tell me, how did this rebellion start?"

"When the Alice returned to Wonderland."

"The Alice?" Stayne nodded. "Why is she called _the_ Alice?"

"She is the champion that is destined to defeat the Jabberwocky. Her first visit to Wonderland was as a child and we nearly had her then. She was not to return until she reaches adulthood yet she did, a child still yet older perhaps. By then the White Queen was named queen by her followers when it is her that is to rule. We were cast out to prevent us from retaking the kingdom."

"You speak of the future destiny this Alice is to take part in…who decides this?"

"The Oraculum."

"Is its context decided or can it be shifted?"

The Red Queen and Stayne exchanged glances. Stayne spoke though, as the Red Queen could not be bothered with pirates. "It can be changed. It is difficult to fathom considering no matter what changes certain parts are final. Such as, the Alice will one day fight the Jabberwocky. When this happens, why, or by whose fault is completely up to change. This is why the Caterpillar keeps track of it. He seems to be the only one able to interpret it."

Hook drew all this information in with no signs towards his true emotion. His fingers tapped against his gleaming hook and the small beam of light that flashed off it bothered the Red Queen's head. Finally, he hummed in thought. "What was the last translation, then?"

Stayne wanted the Red Queen's approval before speaking but she told Hook instead, not bothering to look at him. "I was to remain in power until the Alice reached adulthood. She was to return and my ugly little sister and I were to battle for the throne. The Alice is the champion to the White Queen, while the Jabberwocky is mine. They fight on our behalf."

"Why then, were you defeated?"

The Red Queen huffed at Hook's cocky words. "The little brat wasn't supposed to come three times!" Her screech was so shrill that its echo bounced off the rocks and made the pirates flinch back simultaneously. "Her early arrival excited the rebellion. They drew us out. But mark me, I _will_ get back the crown and I will kill that insufferable child myself!"

Hook blinked. During her rant every pirate grew incredibly still, wide-eyed, and that left Hook to blink his forget-me-not blue eyes again. "Believe me, madam, when I say that I feel your pain."

"Your highness. Never just 'madam'." She growled.

Hook bowed. "Your _majesty_…I hear your plight."

"Do you?"

The Red Queen seemed cautious but interested. Hook could only grin up at her as he straightened to his full height. Without missing a moment Hook went right into his theatrics and tales of woe. "Indeed, I do. I, too, have a nuisance that I greatly wish to keelhaul. Tis a child, too. We have had a sort of rivalry for years!" He lined his words with a threatening truth; a smile was tickling his lips.

"Must have started when he was very young then." Stayne cut in with a drawl.

Hook glared. "We do not age in Neverland. Time has completely stopped. This boy has been a boy for what seems like centuries, and our feud is equal in that."

"What started this battle?" The Red Queen asked to draw Hook away from Stayne. "Why do you hate this boy so?"

Captain James Hook held up his right arm, the silver weapon sparkling in the light from the campfire. "He cut of my hand and fed it to a crocodile as if it were a mere game. The beast has followed me ever since, snapping its jaws for the rest of me." The Red Queen was stunned at this monstrous act. Being in Wonderland there was no sane person in sight but had there been at least one, that person would have found it odd that she found a missing hand horrendous but was known for slicing off the heads of anyone who upset her. "I have spent every day since trying to get revenge on that blasted Peter Pan and his bothersome Lost Boys."

"What is your name, pirate?" The Red Queen asked.

Hook had her attention, and he knew it then. It was not every day that a pirate had a queen in his grasps, disgraced or not. "Captain James Hook, your majesty." She nodded.

"Go on, then, about this Pan child."

"Is hideout is somewhere in the forests of Neverland. He works closely with the Indians and a little pixie he calls Tinkerbelle. He flies about tormenting the crew and myself."

"He flies?" shrieked the Red Queen.

Hook went on without realizing the abnormality in Peter's ability. "With the help of that fairy, yes. Occasionally he goes to the Mainland and brings more children yet they nearly always return home before I can do anything with them." He seemed truly disappointed about this, sharing despairing looks with Smee. "That last little girl did not even last a day, did she, Smee?"

"N-no, Cap'in." He was quick to agree.

"Painting flowers, she said, could you believe it?" Hook and Smee burst into hysterics but The Queen and Knave were on full alert. "Lobsters that can dance! I am quite glad Peter got rid of her as soon as he did. Those children are already enough trouble without a mad girl in the bunch." Hook turned his jolly face to the Red Queen but it dropped when he realized they did not share his humor. "Do you not agree?" He asked, letting his cruel laughter die into a chuckle before quieting completely.

The Red Queen's face was turning scarlet. "Was this girl blond?"

"Why, yes." Hook and Smee both confirmed with each other first. "Actually, she was."

"Did she wear a blue dress?"

Stayne stepped in quickly as he talked and Hook seemed to not understand that last question. "Most all the girls Pan brings were blue. I reckon he fancies the color, myself." The crew and Smee all seemed to attest to this but Stayne didn't care for it.

"Her hair then, was it curled, about to her waist? Did she wear white with the blue?"

Hook pondered this. "She did."

Stayne and the Red Queen turned on each other, sharing looks of rage and hatred. Hook, spotting this, brought his hook up to rest his chin upon.

"This could not be the Alice you spoke of, could it?"

"It would seem so." Stayne growled.

"I don't seem to recall if Pan spoke her name… Smee, did he?"

The stout man adjusted his glanced that tumbled off his nose when he jumped at his name. He spluttered until Captain Hook, the Red Queen, and Stayne were all glaring at him when he finally was able to say, "yes, Cap'in. Pan said her name when he was trying to get her to stop from running into us. She's Alice."

"Could it not be any other Alice?" Hook reared around to the Red Queen.

"If she was talking about painting flowers, I highly doubt it could be just some random girl." Stayne said, turning both Hook's and the Red Queen's attention. Yet Hook seemed confused. "The first time she was here the Queen found her trying to assist a few card soldiers with painting the roses red. They had made a mistake by planting white roses. The Queen chose to have her finish painting them rather than beheading her." At this, Stayne turned to the Red Queen and smirked at her in bitter, sarcastic bemusement. "You were quite fond of her then, weren't you, _your majesty_?"

"Silence, Stayne!" She hissed. "Had I known who she was…"

"Before we run into threats perhaps we should consult about why our sworn enemies were together? We have never heard of each other's worlds until now. It must have been an amazing coincidence that brought Pan to your Alice."

"How did you sail here? Where is this Neverland in relation to the Mainland?"

"Above it, in a star. Second star to the right, to be accurate."

"In a star?!" The Red Queen was even more amazed. "You would have had to sail right through the Mainland to get here!"

"We were caught in a storm, but never mind that. I do not care how we got here but the fact is that I know where your Alice is." The Red Queen blinked, not seeing Hook's point. "We could both get our revenge. Together, we could capture the little brats and give them what they deserve!"

Stayne thought it over and gave his nod to the Red Queen. "Could you return to Neverland and bring the Alice to me?"

"And what would you do for me?" Hook asked, concerned about the single outcome she came up with. The Red Queen had to stand and think about her bribe for a long while until Stayne grew weary of her and spoke instead.

"We would lend you the red car army to use against Pan. Once Pan, Alice, and the White Queen are out of the way we will rule Wonderland. You would clearly have control over Neverland and out lands can make a truce. Together, this will make you one of the most powerful leaders in the lands." Hook was pleased with Stayne's option, it was far more than he expected honestly. "Far better than the common life of a pirate, eh?"

"Do we have a deal?" The Red Queen pressed.

Captain Hook looked between them for a long moment's pause. Finally he bore a wide grin. "I accept your offer."

"It's a deal, then."

The Red Queen held out her hand to seal it. Hook looked at it with a mixture of repulsion, and amusement. He locked her hand around his hook, bobbed it twice, and released it. This is how Captain James Hook of Neverland became allies with the Red Queen of Heart of Wonderland.

_DUN DUN DA! _

_Oh no!_

_Hook and Queeny TOGETHER!? _

_Yeah, I know I'm evil. And I know it is a huge, gaping hole in the plot considering HOW Hook even got to Wonderland. But I wanted that to have an air of magic and mystery. No one really questions how he even got to Neverland in the first place, why doubt him now? If you are like me and want a legit reason because you are overly curious; I have one. _

_See, I see this magic world—to relate to Disney, let's call it the Magic Kingdom—to be made up of three layers. Neverland is in the sky, Mainland in the middle, and Wonderland is underground. Go watch Tim Burton's Alice and reference when Alice is falling down the rabbit hole. She first falls through the floor, lands on the ceiling, realizes gravity kicks in, and falls back to the floor, right side up. To me, that makes it seem like Wonderland is upside down in relation to Mainland. Like…a coin. _

_Neverland is above Mainland, but is completely surrounded by water. I don't see Wonderland being an island but I do see it having a large coast. Where do these waters lead? I imagine that they COULD be connected. If you are a visual person, draw a U on a piece of paper, then turn it sideways. Neverland and Wonderland should be on the outside of the U while the Mainland will be on the inside. Does that help? I hope…_

_Anyway, reviews? Please?_


End file.
